James Potter y El Caballero Negro
by Javito19
Summary: Harry Potter y la orden del fénix han destruido a Lord Voldemort, pero ahora 15 años despues una nueva conspiración para revivir las fuerzas del mal atormenta al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria, en donde el pequeño James Potter acaba de entrar
1. Feliz cumpleaños

Primero que todo gracias por leer mi primer fancfinction, bueno de más está decir que los derechos pertencen a Warner Bross y que esto es un uso sin fines de lucro, espero que disfruten de este FanFinction y que me manden reviews ya sean buenos o malos, el capitulo 2 estara listo en un par de días y a medida que valla terminado capítulos los voy publicando, espero que eso sea bastante rápido, bueno gracias mi mail es javier_isla@123.cl  
  
James Potter y el caballero negro  
  
Capitulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños  
  
Esa mañana el pequeño James Potter despertó muy temprano, era un niño de piel clara, ojos cafés, tenia el pelo negro y muy rebelde, aquella mañana de 15 de Agosto se encontraba muy ansioso, ya que era el día de su cumpleaños numero 11, rápidamente miró el reloj del velador, pero eran recién las cinco y media de la mañana, sus padres deberían estar durmiendo todavía, y creyó que era conveniente no despertarlos tan temprano, el pequeño James había crecido en una familia muy normal, claro que el termino normal adquiere otras características cuando se vive en un mundo de magia, el era hijo de Virginia y Harry Potter, dos de los magos más famosos del mundo, su fama se debía a que su padre había sido quien derroto al temido Lord Voldemort en dos ocasiones, Lord Voldemort había sido el mago tenebroso más terrible del que se tuviera recuerdo, era tan temible que incluso su nombre no debía ser dicho, pero este murió hace ya 15 años. James había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones sobre cuando Voldemort volvió a la vida durante la competencia de los tres magos, y de cómo después de 5 años de terror su padre junto a la Orden del Fénix lograron destruirle para siempre y devolver la paz a todo el mundo.  
  
La habitación de James era una pieza de 4 metros de largo por 5 de ancho, pintada de un color azul, y tenia un gran ropero en una esquina; un baúl en donde guardaba sus juguetes y en las murallas muchos afiches de los Chudly Canons, su equipo de Quiditch favorito. El Quiditch era el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, se jugaba sobre escobas voladoras y se usaban 4 pelotas, cada una de las cuales cumplía con diversas funciones. James se encontraba en ese momento admirando sus afiches cuando de pronto escucha que se abre la puerta.  
  
- Buenos Días Hijo - Dijo desde la puerta una mujer, de unos 1.68 metros de altura, de pelo largo y rojo, delgada y con un rostro de piel clara y muy acogedor.  
  
- Mamá - Grito James muy emocionado.  
  
- Como amaneció hoy mi pequeño niño - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama de James  
  
- mamá ya no soy un niño - dijo en forma de reproche  
  
- pues para mí siempre lo serás, aunque ya tengas 11 años y te vayas a Hogwarts este año  
  
Hogwarts pensó James, este año por fin iría al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo, sus padres habían estudiado en ese colegio hacia ya años  
  
- mientras no te metas en tantos líos como lo hacía tu padre - agrego su madre como advertencia  
  
- ¿Quién se metía en líos? - dijo desde la puerta un hombre de un metro ochenta, casi igual a James pero con un rasgo muy particular, tenia en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo  
  
- El hecho de que nunca te atraparan no significa que no te metías en serios problemas mi amor - reprocho la madre de James  
  
- hijo, el secreto está en que nunca te atrapen  
  
- Harry - dijo en tono de advertencia  
  
- Jajajaja no te preocupes Ginny era solamente una broma  
  
Después de un ameno momento con sus padres, James se dispuso a levantarse; se paro de la cama, sacó una toalla del ropero y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez que termino de ducharse se puso un short azul y una polera verde con cuello y bajó a la cocina para tomar desayuno. Abajo ya estaba su padre leyendo el profeta mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno; la cocina era bastante grande, con una mesa redonda que estaba al lado de una gran ventana que daba hacia el antejardín. En la mesa había un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños - dijo su padre haciendo señas al paquete. Su madre dejó de trabajar y empezó a mirar a James que se disponía a abrir el gran paquete. Con gran entusiasmo rompió todo el papel de regalo y los envoltorios hasta dejar al descubierto una escoba de carreras; no era una simple escoba e carreras, era una Nimbus 3000, la primera de la nueva ola de Nimbus, modelo que acababa de salir hace 3 meses, era el sueño de James desde que supo de su existencia.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Harry - he averiguado que desde este año los de primero en Hogwarts podrán jugar Quiditch, así que pensé que quizás querrías entrar al equipo de tu casa  
  
James no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía una Nimbus 3000 nueva y sólo para él - pero vamos sal a probarla - propuso Harry, esa era una propuesta que no necesitaba repetir, de inmediato tomo su escoba y salio al patio de su casa. Los Potter vivían en una gran mansión fuera de la ciudad, por lo que todo el cielo estaba despejado y disponible solo para James. Se montó en la escoba y empezó a volar libremente por el cielo; en ese momento se sentía realmente libre, sentía que no necesitaba nada más. Después de varias vueltas bajó nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus padres.  
  
- ¿y?, como estuvo ese vuelo - pregunto Harry con cara de entusiasmo al ver a su hijo que moría de emoción.  
  
- Papá, esto es lo mejor del mundo, esta escoba es lo máximo - James no podía contener su emoción en ese momento, lo que más quería en el mundo era esa escoba. Rápidamente volvieron a entrar a la cocina, en la cual habían varias lechuzas que llegaban con muchos paquetes, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaban las Lechuzas a ver que traían, el primer paquete provenía de su prima Julianne Weasley, venía acompañado con una carta que James leyó de inmediato  
  
Querido James  
  
Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, ojala que lo pases súper bien, mi mamá me ha dicho que te van a regalar una escoba nueva así que por eso te mando este regalo, mis papás te mandan muchos cariños, y nos vemos luego en el callejón Diagon, este año yo también entro a Hogwarts, estoy muy emocionada, bueno nos vemos, adiós  
  
Julianne  
  
James rápidamente abrió el paquete el cual contenía un set de cuidado de escobas voladoras, contenía una cera mágica para sacarle brillo, y una herramienta para cortar astillas, todo de la mejor calidad que existía, el segundo paquete era de Sirius Black el padrino de su padre, abrió el paquete con entusiasmo y se encontró con todo un equipo de protectores para montar una escoba, este traía rodilleras, coderas guantes muy firmes y un casco de alta resistencia para colisiones a gran velocidad, junto con esto venía una pequeña nota que decía  
  
Querido James  
  
Como supe que tus padres te iban a regalar una escoba decidí que necesitabas estar seguro, así que pensé en el equipo de protectores, bueno que disfrutes mucho, y nos vemos en el colegio  
  
Sirius  
  
- Siempre pensando en proteger a los demás, no ha cambiado nada - dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
- bastante irónico si consideramos la reputación que tenía hace años atrás - Repuso Ginny.  
  
Sirius Black, el padrino de su padre había sido acusado hace años de traicionar a sus abuelos y de acecinar a Peter Petigrew, solo se pudo probar su inocencia después de que se encontró a Petigrew con vida, y percatarse de que él había sido el traidor, ahora el era profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras en Hogwarts, entre otros paquetes vio uno de su abuela que contenía un chaleco azul tejido a mano con una gran J al medio, la cuarta lechuza contenía un sobre, con la insignia de Hogwarts, James muy emocionado se dispuso a abrirla, hacia tiempo que esperaba esta carta en la que se le informaba que era oficialmente alumno de Hogwarts y la fecha en que partiría al colegio, rápidamente abrió la carta, mientras sus padres sonreían al ver la emoción en su rostro  
  
Estimado señor Potter  
  
Nos complace en informarle que ha obtenido una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, para el inicio de clases deberá presentarse el primero de septiembre a las once de la mañana en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross, adjunto a esta carta se le envía la lista de materiales para el primer curso Atte. Minerva Mc Gonagall Directora del colegio  
  
- Muy bien, ya es oficial, entraste a Hogwarts - En ese momento Harry le dio un gran abraso a su hijo - te felicito.  
  
- mi pequeño niño ya se va al colegio - dijo Ginny mientras se le caía una lagrima  
  
- ya, ya Ginny no te pongas así  
  
- perdón, pero se me va a pasar, bueno creo que mañana tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas, le mandare una lechuza a Hermione para ponernos de acuerdo- a James le gusto mucho la idea, así podría ver a su prima y además que lo pasaba muy bien con sus tíos Ron y Hermione, estos dos habían sido los mejores amigos de su padre mientras este estuvo en Hogwarts, y le ayudaron a pelear en contra de Lord Voldemort.  
  
El resto del día lo pasaron en la casa, James estuvo con su padre aprendiendo a usar bien la escoba, para que así pudiera entrar al equipo de Quiditch de su casa, una vez que se hizo de noche ellos seguían montando en escobas, hasta que su madre salió de la mansión, y dio un gran grito - Ya bajen a cenar - de inmediato los dos bajaron y se bajaron de las escobas, mientras Harry le susurraba a James - cuando grita así me recuerda a tu abuela - la Abuela de James era la señora Molly Weasley era una mujer muy agradable, pero cuando estaba enojada todos sabían que era mejor no estar en su camino.  
  
- Te escuche Harry - advirtió Ginny  
  
- Perdón mi vida  
  
Durante la cena James siguió escuchando historias de los años en que su padre estaba en Hogwarts, continuamente escuchaba a su madre que le decía, - hijo no le hagas caso a tu padre - siguieron contando historias y riendo hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que se fueron a acostar.  
  
A James le costo mucho quedarse dormido, estaba muy emocionado de ir al callejón Diagon para poder comprar sus cosas para el colegio, no se durmió hasta después de las tres de la mañana.  
  
Cuando amaneció rápidamente se dirigió al baño a ducharse, una vez que termino se puso un pantalón azul de tela fina, y una polera con cuello de color azul, cuando salio de su pieza y bajo a la cocina solo estaba una de las empleadas de la mansión, una mujer de unos 30 años de rostro muy amigable, ojos café y pelo negro liso y largo - Buenos días Carol  
  
- Buenos Días James, como dormiste - dijo ella en tono jovial  
  
- Bastante bien aunque me quede dormido súper tarde - lo contaba como si fuera una gran hazaña, mientras se sentaba en la mesa escucho a sus padres que conversaban mientras bajaban las escaleras  
  
- Buenos días hijo - dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina - veo que hoy te levantaste muy temprano, sírvenos el desayuno por favor - dirigiéndose a Carol,  
  
- sigo diciendo que deberíamos ir en la tarde - dijo Harry con un bostezo - todavía estoy de vacaciones y tengo derecho a levantarme más tarde  
  
- cariño, ya córtala con eso por favor, además le dije a Hermione que llegaríamos temprano  
  
- está bien pero no te quejes si yo te despierto temprano cuando quieras dormir, como dormiste James.  
  
- bien  
  
Tomaron el desayuno y después de eso se dispusieron a ir hacia el callejón Diagon, la mejor manera para viajar era por medio de los polvos flu, simplemente se tomaba el polvo, y dentro de la chimenea decía el lugar al que se quería ir, Harry fue el primero en entrar a la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos flu del saquito que estaba al lado de la chimenea y dijo - Al callejón Diagon  
  
Inmediatamente Harry desapareció de la chimenea - muy bien - Dijo Ginny - ahora es tu turno, James tomo los polvos flu y al igual que su padre dijo - Al callejón Diagon - inmediatamente James apareció al lado de su padre en un callejón muy particular de aspecto muy alegre y lleno con tiendas de artículos mágicos por todos lados, al poco rato apareció su madre junto a el - muy bien ya llegamos, ahora donde está Hermione y Ron.  
  
De pronto James oyó una voz de niña que lo llamaba desde atrás, se volteo y rápidamente pudo ver a su prima Julianne que estaba junto a sus padres en una cafetería, se apresuro a ir hacía allá, era una niña de pelo rojo, largo y muy enmarañado, de piel bronceada y suave y tenía rasgos muy finos, usaba un vestido claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto a ella una señora de unos 35 años delgada de piel también bronceada con pelo castaño liso hasta la cintura, usaba unos lentes muy bonitos que le venían a la perfección a su rostro, vestía una túnica color azul marino muy elegante, también los acompañaba un hombre también de unos 35 años de pelo rojo muy ordenado, bastante pecoso que vestía una túnica también muy elegante  
  
- James - dijo la niña muy alegre - como has estado  
  
- bien ¿y tu?  
  
- bien también  
  
- Hola tío Ron, tía Hermione - dijo dirigiéndose a sus tíos  
  
- Mira como has crecido - se apresuro a decir Hermione dándole un abrazo, en eso llegaron hacia donde estaban los padres de James - Como has estado Ron - dijo Harry feliz de ver a su amigo, mientras le daba un buen abrazo - y tu Hermione te ves bien. - es porque estoy bien - contesto ella - y tu Ginny como te ha tratado Harry - oye yo siempre la trato bien - se apresuro a decir Harry en tono defensivo, todos rieron a este comentario - muy bien - dijo Ginny retomando la actitud más seria - empecemos con esto, creo que lo primero es ir a Gringotts - Gringotts era el Banco de los magos, dentro de ese banco que tenía medidas de seguridad extremas, cada mago tenía su propia bóveda, a James y Julianne le daban miedo los Gnomos que cuidaban el banco así que se prefirieron quedarse afuera mientras sus padres iban a retirar el dinero, mientras esperaban vieron a dos sujetos muy raros conversando en secreto, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ellos en ese momento y se acercaron a escuchar más de cerca  
  
- Debemos hacerlo este año - dijo uno de los hombres que tenía una capa que le cubría el rostro  
  
- Pero nos podemos meter en un gran problema - dijo el otro con una vos algo nerviosa  
  
- Debe ser ahora, el heredero de Griffindor entra este año a Hogwarts - al escuchar esto James y Julianne se sobresaltaron y siguieron escuchando con más atención - y además si no lo asemos el señor se enojará mucho con nosotros  
  
- está bien lo haremos pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos - James y Julianne decidieron que era el momento de irse ya que los dos hombres empezaban a mirar alrededor buscando si había algo, rápidamente volvieron a la puerta del banco sobresaltados  
  
- James debemos decirle a nuestros padres lo que acabamos de escuchar - Dijo Julianne muy asustada  
  
- No - dijo James - no hay por que decirles nada hasta que sepamos bien de que se trata - James moría de emoción después de haber escuchado la conversación, siempre había oído de las innumerables veces en que su padre soluciono problemas de ese tipo sin ayuda de un adulto, pensó que ese era su momento de demostrar que el también era capaz de arreglárselas solas  
  
- Pero James esos dos tipos tramaban hacer algo en Hogwarts - dijo Julianne cada vez más asustada  
  
- No podemos seguir siendo niños toda la vida - argumento James dándose importancia - llego el momento de que nos encarguemos nosotros mismos de nuestros problemas - Julianne sabía perfectamente que lo que decía su primo era una soberana estupidez pero en ese momento también se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento y decidió que no le diría nada a sus padres.  
  
Al poco rato salieron de Gringotts los Potter y los Weasley ya con el dinero listo y viendo a donde les tocaba ir ahora, Ginny sacó la lista de útiles que venía adjunta a la carta de Hogwarts, luego dijo - primero iremos por el uniforme, creo que el mejor lugar para eso es donde Madame Malkin - todos los demás asintieron y se encaminaron, al poco andar llegaron, hasta llegar a una tienda cuyo letrero decía "Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones", Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, cuando entraron ella los saludo muy amablemente - Señor y Señora Potter mucho gusto de verlos, lo mismo para ustedes señores Weasley - dijo - que los trae por aquí el día de hoy  
  
- Necesitamos uniformes de Hogwarts - aclaro Harry  
  
- ¿Con que los pequeños ya van a ir al colegio no? - dijo mientras miraba a los niños  
  
- así es - dijo Ron con gran orgullo - si no me equivoco necesitamos tres túnicas de trabajo negras, sombrero, guantes protectores y una capa de invierno, no es así - todos los demás asintieron, después de un rato probándose uniformes salieron de la tienda con muchas bolsas con el uniforme, siguieron gran parte de la mañana dando vueltas y comprando cada cosa que salía en la lista, al rato ya habían comprado casi todo lo que salía en la lista, solo faltaban las varitas, y se dirigieron al lugar lógico para comprar una varita mágica, la tienda de Ollivander, rápidamente llegaron a una tienda muy polvorienta que daba aspecto algo lúgubre cuyo letrero decía "Ollivander : fabricante de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.c.", adentro aparte del polvo se veían muchas cajitas amontonadas, y de pronto un anciano salio desde un pasillo al otro lado del mostrador, - los estaba esperando - dijo el señor Ollivander desde el otro lado del mostrador - como han estado señora weasley, Caoba, veintiséis centímetros, nervios de corazón de dragón. - Hermione afirmo, mientras el señor Ollivander miraba a ron - Señor Weasley, Sauce, treinta y cinco centímetros, pelo de unicornio - Ron también afirmo, ahora el señor Ollivander miraba a Ginny - Señora Potter, Arce, veinte centímetros, pelo de unicornio, y Señor Potter como olvidar su varita Acebo, veintiocho centímetros, pluma de fénix me permite verla por favor - Harry le paso la varita al señor Ollivander el cual la quedo mirando con un cierto brillo en los ojos, - preciosa varita y muy poderosa, me alegra saber que le ha dado un buen uso, pero bueno - dijo cambiando de tema - vamos a lo que los trae aquí, usted primero señorita Wealey  
  
Julianne se acerco algo tímida al señor Ollivander, el cual la midió por todos lados y después se metió al pasillo que estaba al lado del mostrador mientras buscaba una varita - veamos esta, 23 centímetros caoba, pelos de unicornio, - Julianne tomo la varita y la agito, al hacer esto varias de las cajas de la tienda salieron volando estrellándose con las murallas - No creo que no - saco otra varita, Caoba 29 centímetros, escama de dragón - cuando la niña agito esa varita tuvo el mismo efecto que la anterior, - mmm creo que ya se cual es la varita que necesitamos - dijo el señor Ollivander muy entusiasmado - Roble, 25 centímetros cabello de unicornio - cuando Julianne tomo la varita sintió todo muy ligero, como si la varita la estuviera levantando y confortando - muy bien creo que hemos encontrado su varita señorita Weasley - Julianne estaba muy feliz, por fin tenía su propia varita, la cual era muy bonita.  
  
Ahora era el turno de James quien ya no daba más de los nervios y la ansiedad, el señor Ollivander lo midió por todos lados al igual que lo hizo con Julianne, luego comenzó a buscar cajas en el pasillo hasta que volvió con unas cuantas - Veamos esta, Roble 32 centímetros, cola de fénix - en cuanto James la agito un fuerte terremoto azotó la tienda, muchas de las cajas se cayeron desordenando aún más el local - creo que no - dijo el señor Ollivander - Veamos esta, Alerce 33 centímetros cola de unicornio - James agito esa varita y todos los vidrios de la tienda reventaron, incluidos los lentes de Harry. - oculos reparus - dijo Hermione apuntando los lentes de Harry con su varita  
  
- gracias Hermione - dijo Harry algo asustado  
  
- mmmmm creo que tampoco esa te sirve - noto el señor Ollivander  
  
Estuvieron mucho rato dentro de la tienda, los Weasley salieron a comprar una lechuza para Julianne mientras James seguía probando varitas, después de probar todas las varitas de la tienda (o al menos eso creía el) al Señor Ollivander se le ilumino el rostro - podría ser - pensó en voz alta - pruebe esta señor Potter - le paso una varita de Roble, 35 centímetros, en cuanto James la toco el cuarto se iluminó por completo, - Muy interesante - añadió luego.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo tan interesante? - pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad  
  
- verá señor Potter esa varita lleva en la tienda más de dos mil años, su núcleo está compuesto por plumas de fénix, pelos de unicornio y escamas de dragón, se hicieron muy pocas de esas, esa es la última que me queda, se cree que esas varitas esconden una fuerza ancestral muy poderosa.  
  
Cuando salieron de la tienda se volvieron a encontrar con los Weasley que volvían con una lechuza muy linda de color gris, dentro de una jaula color plata. - ¿Cómo les fue? - Pregunto Ron  
  
- Demoramos un poco pero al final lo logramos - respondió Harry en forma despreocupada  
  
Todos se dirigieron al caldero chorreante a almorzar, una vez adentro vieron a un hombre muy grande de casi 3 metros de altura, con una gran barba muy enredada - Hola Hagrid - Saludo Harry  
  
- Harry - le respondió Hagrid muy feliz de ver a Harry - que gusto de verte, ¿que te trae por acá?  
  
- vine a comprar las cosas de mi hijo - le respondió Harry, señalando a james  
  
- ¿con que el pequeño James ya va a Hogwarts eh? - Dijo Hagrid con cierto tono de orgullo en la voz  
  
- y tu Hagrid como has estado, hacía tiempo que no te veía - agrego Harry  
  
- tu sabes, en Hogwarts como siempre - Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se quedaron conversando con Hagrid mientas Julianne y James se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas bebidas, una vez que se aseguro de que nadie les ponía atención Julianne le susurro a James  
  
- ¿Qué crees que querían esos tipos en el callejón James?  
  
- pues no lo sé, pero parece que quieren algo con el heredero de Griffindor, me pregunto quien será, supongo que alguno de los que va a entrar este año a primero  
  
- eso parecía - agrego Julianne muy preocupada  
  
- pero no te preocupes ya nos encargaremos de eso en el colegio - a James cada vez le gustaba más la idea de una conspiración secreta en el colegio, estaba ansioso de llegar de una buena vez a Hogwarts.  
  
Los Potter y los Weasley se dispusieron a almorzar una vez que Hagrid se había ido, la comida en el caldero chorreante siempre ha sido muy buena así que todos comieron hasta que ya no daban más, el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a pasear y aprovecharon de ir a un mini parque de juegos mágicos, James con mucha emoción corrió hacia una montaña rusa extremadamente peculiar, no tenía rieles sino que el carro era impulsado por un pequeño dragón que recorría un circuito bastante complicado, cuando se bajaron estaban todos demasiado mareados como para siquiera caminar, así que descansaron un rato y después siguieron viendo los otros juegos, Julianne parecía especialmente atraída hacia un laberinto mágico, pero Harry decidió no entrar, desde que estaba en cuarto año en Hogwarts le tenía un miedo muy especial a los laberintos, sin embargo los 2 niños decidieron entrar de todas formas.  
  
Para entrar al laberinto se les entregaban unas varitas pequeñas con las que tenían que neutralizar a diversas criaturas que iban apareciendo, estuvieron dentro del laberinto cerca de media hora, cuando salieron, sus padres decidieron que ya era hora de irse, ya estaba a punto anochecer, así que se despidieron y cada una de las familias se fue a sus respectivos hogares.  
Bueno ese es el capitulo 1, como ya dije el dos estará listo pronto, como adelanto les cuento que James viajara hacia Hogwarts en donde conocerá nuevos amigos y enemigos 


	2. Rumbo a Hogwarts

Capitulo 2: rumbo a Hogwarts  
  
Los días pasaron muy lento para James, quien lo único que quería es que el primero de Septiembre llegara luego para poder ir al colegio de una buena vez, la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicó a practicar con la escoba y a leer algunos de los libros de clases, aunque eso no le servía de mucho ya que los tomaba y más ansioso se ponía, la ansiedad ya lo estaba matando, era 31 de Octubre y llevaba tres noches sin dormir, esa noche su madre fue la que cocinó (generalmente lo hacia Carol) preparo una exquisita carne al horno acompañado con puré de papas, y ensaladas de todos tipos - Hijo - Dijo Ginny antes de que empezaran a comer - quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar con nosotros, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo avísanos y nosotros iremos de inmediato al colegio  
  
- así es hijo - corroboró su padre - para nosotros tu eres lo más importante así que nunca dudes en llamarnos  
  
- no te preocupes papá estaré bien - la cena transcurrió en forma normal, siguieron conversando muy animados, parecía como que quisieran agotar todos los temas de conversación para que después no les quedara nada pendiente.  
  
después de cenar se fue rápidamente a la cama, estaba realmente muy emocionado, por fin mañana era el día en que viajaba a Hogwarts, irónicamente a lo que creía se quedo dormido de inmediato, le pesaban mucho esas tres noches sin poder dormir, despertó al otro día cuando su madre entro en su habitación, rápidamente miró el reloj que estaba en el velador, eran las 8 de la mañana, ya era hora de levantarse, rápidamente corrió al baño y se dio una ducha, se puso un pantalón de tela azul, junto con una polera roja y encima un chaleco negro, y rápidamente bajo a la cocina donde estaban sus padres. - ¿Ya estas listo hijo? - pregunto Harry  
  
- claro que sí - respondió con mucha seguridad, mientras Carol le servía el desayuno.  
  
- Hijo después de pensarlo un poco creo bastante conveniente que te lleves a Hedwig al colegio, creo que necesitaras una lechuza que sea eficiente, y Hedwig nunca ha fallado  
  
- ¿en serio? - dijo James muy emocionado  
  
- así es hijo - Hedwig era la lechuza de Harry esta se la había regalado Hagrid el año en que entro al colegio, era una hermosa lechuza de color blanco muy llamativa.  
  
Luego del desayuno salieron al estacionamiento, esta vez viajarían en auto ya que su padre se tenía que ir al trabajo más tarde, su padre trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, era jefe del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia, su madre no trabajaba por que se había dedicado siempre a cuidar a James, pero ahora que él se iba a Hogwarts ella había decidido empezar a trabajar de nuevo, pero esta situación laboral no siempre había sido así, antes de que el naciera, sus dos padres habían sido Aurors, cazadores de magos tenebrosos, trabajaron en eso hasta un par de años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, cuando su madre quedo embarazada decidieron retirarse, era un trabajo muy peligroso, y creyeron que no convenía criar a un niño en esas condiciones, además de que los magos tenebrosos o mortífagos ya casi no existían.  
  
Llegaron a la estación King Cross a las 10:40 así que todavía les quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que saliera el tren, tomaron un carrito en el cual pusieron el baúl de James y encima la jaula de Hedwig luego se apresuraron a llegar al lugar desde donde se llegaba a la plataforma 9 ¾, se encontraba justo entre los andenes 9 y 10 - muy bien apresurémonos - dijo Ginny - no queremos que nos deje el tren  
  
- mamá todavía faltan 20 minutos  
  
- pero no por eso nos debemos confiar  
  
Rápidamente pasaron a través del pilar que separa los dos andenes para llegar al anden 9¾, al llegar ahí James vio por primera vez el expreso Hogwarts, era una locomotora de color escarlata con una placa adelante que decía "Hogwarts" el anden estaba lleno de gente, de pronto pudo ver que su abuela Molly estaba en el andén, James corrió a donde estaba su abuela, esta era una señora de unos 65 años, regordeta y con una cara muy alegre y acogedora. - Abuela Molly - grito James mientras corría - ¿que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
- No creías que me perdería el primer viaje en el expreso Hogwarts de dos de mis nietos. - dijo esta muy alegre  
  
- Hola mamá - dijo desde atrás Ginny  
  
- Hija querida como has estado - dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cara de su hija  
  
- muy bien mamá - dijo ella  
  
- la has tratado bien Harry - dijo en tono amenazador  
  
- Como siempre señora Weasley  
  
- eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa - todos largaron a reír muy animosamente, más allá se encontraban Ron y Hermione, que ayudaban a Julianne a subir su baúl y la jaula de la lechuza, James y su padre subieron sus cosas al tren y luego bajaron por última vez al anden para unas últimas recomendaciones  
  
- Hijo - dijo Harry - cualquier problema que tengas habla con Sirius, o manda a Hedwig, mucho cuidado con Snape, mira que estoy seguro que tratara de reprobarte de alguna manera - al lado de ellos Hermione le decía a Julianne  
  
- Pórtate bien y estudia mucho - a lo que Ron le respondía  
  
- ¿para que quieres arruinarle la vida?, deja que ella decida  
  
- Ron Julianne tiene que estudiar para que para que sea una alumna destacada - como de costumbre la discusión empezó a ponerse entretenida para todos los que observaban, pero Julianne les dio un abrazo y se subió al tren, ya eran casi las once en punto, James también se apresuró a subir al tren, minutos después de que los dos subieron el tren se puso en marcha, los niños podían las siluetas de sus padres encogiéndose cada vez más hasta que desaparecieron a lo lejos, los dos se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento que estuviera relativamente vacío, entraron en uno en el que había un chico que parecía como de su misma edad, tenía el pelo negro muy ordenado y usaba unos lentes que le venían bastante bien, tenía un rostro muy serio.  
  
- James Potter - James decidió presentarse inmediatamente y así romper el hielo  
  
- mucho gusto - respondió el chico siempre muy serio - mi nombre es Frank Longbotton - dijo este extendiéndole la mano, James no dudo y rápidamente le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, de pronto recordó ese apellido, su padre le había comentado sobre un compañero de curso suyo llamado Neville Longbotton, por lo que había escuchado Neville era un poco olvidadizo y bastante torpe a la hora de realizar un hechizo, en ese momento James pensó que lo mejor era no mencionar eso - Yo soy Julianne Weasley - agregó Julianne algo ruborizada  
  
- ¿Tú también vas a primero? - le preguntó James con mucho entusiasmo, estaba ansioso de empezar a hacer amigos, ya que como vivía lejos de la ciudad nunca había tenido amigos cerca con los cuales jugar, pero tampoco se aburría en su casa, su mamá siempre se encargaba de mantenerlo ocupado  
  
- Así es, pero siéntense, el viaje es largo - James y Julianne, se sentaron enfrente de Frank, al poco rato entro al compartimiento una niña de pelo liso y largo de un color castaño oscuro, unos ojos cafés y un rostro muy tierno de piel clara - ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto James en tono algo desafiante  
  
- yo - respondió rápidamente ella, en un tono de voz algo alocado - me llamo Jean Sellers y voy a entrar a primero en el colegio, ¿y ustedes, quienes son?  
  
- James Potter - dijo James - y ella es Julianne Weasley  
  
- yo soy Frank Longbotton - agregó Frank muy calmado y serio  
  
- así que tu eres el hijo del famoso Harry Potter - dijo Jean mientras se sentaba al lado de Frank y miraba minuciosamente a James, James sintió que se empezaba a enrojecer - dime ¿Qué se siente ser hijo de una leyenda? - James ya estaba de un color rojo muy fuerte y le costaba hablar  
  
- Eeeeeeh - dijo muy nervioso - pues no lo sé muy bien - en eso otras personas entraron al compartimiento, uno de ellos un chico de pelo rubio plateado muy peinado con una cara algo siniestra dijo en tono muy despectivo y prepotente  
  
- Con que tú eres Potter eh  
  
- Si, lo soy - respondió James mientras se ponía en píe para enfrentarlo, le desagradaba mucho que le hablaran en forma prepotente, su padre siempre le había dicho que no tenía que permitir que le hablaran en ese tono - ¿algún problema?  
  
- No ninguno - respondió el chico - mi nombre es Malfoy, Seamus Malfoy - dijo su nombre como si se tratara de un titulo muy importante, James reconoció ese apellido inmediatamente, de seguro él debía ser hijo de Draco Malfoy, uno de los peores rivales de su padre, su padre y Draco se enfrentaron en repetidas ocasiones mientras estaban en Hogwarts, así que James sabía perfectamente lo que debía esperar de él  
  
- Muy bien ya sabemos quien eres, ahora lárgate de aquí, este compartimiento ya está lleno - la voz de James dejaba ver su irritación ante la arrogancia de Seamus.  
  
- Pero Potter cual es la prisa, pensé que podríamos compartir el compartimiento - dijo Seamus en tono burlesco - con el tiempo te podrás dar cuenta de que no te conviene tenerme de enemigo - en ese momento Julianne se paró y saco su varita del bolsillo  
  
- te dijeron que te largaras de aquí - dijo ella en forma muy amenazadora  
  
- ¿y tú quien eres? - preguntó Seamus mirándola como si fuera una sucia rata  
  
- Julianne Weasley - respondió ella muy orgullosa y apuntando a Seamus con su varita  
  
- Con que Weasley eh, no me voy a molestar en gentuza como tú - en el momento en que decía eso las varitas de James, Jean y Frank ya lo estaban apuntando, la situación se estaba volviendo muy tensa, los 2 sujetos que estaban junto a Seamus también habían sacado sus varitas, y todos parecían listos para atacar  
  
- vete de aquí - gruñó James, a quien lo había sacado de quicio que insultaran a su prima y el apellido de su madre  
  
- me voy, pero nos volveremos a encontrar Potter - una vez dicho esto, Seamus y los otros 2 chicos se fueron del compartimiento, el aire quedo algo pesado adentro, los cuatro chicos no decían nada, estaban como esperando a que algo explotara, James ardía en furia que se había creído que era ese Malfoy humillando a la familia de su madre, el estaba decidido a que le enseñaría una lección de una u otra forma.  
  
- creo que ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos - comento Frank sentándose de nuevo - ese tipo no nos volverá a molestar en el resto del viaje, así que relajémonos y disfrutemos del viaje - todos coincidieron con Frank, se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de diversos temas, más que nada de Quiditch lo pasaron bastante bien el resto del viaje, Frank pese a su rostro serio resultó ser bastante simpático, cuando ya advirtieron que faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, las chicas salieron del compartimiento para ir a cambiarse ropa al baño de mujeres, James y Frank se cambiaron en el compartimiento y se pusieron el uniforme del colegio, James estaba muy emocionado al usar por fin el uniforme, y su emoción seguía aumentando con forme se acercaban a la estación, una señora entro de pronto en el compartimiento y les indico que dejaran sus cosas en el tren y que el personal se las haría llegar a sus habitaciones.  
  
Una vez que el ten se detuvo salieron hacia los pasillos de este, en donde encontraron a Julianne y Jean que ya traían puesto el uniforme del colegio, todos estaban muy nerviosos, al salir se dieron cuenta e que llovía mucho afuera, de pronto pudieron ver a Hagrid que se acercaba en medio de la noche con un farol en la mano derecha  
  
- Los de primer año síganme - dijo Hagrid muy ceremonial, inmediatamente, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a seguir a Hagrid por un sendero estrecho y muy oscuro, a James le parecía que el sendero era interminable, esto principalmente al nerviosismo del momento y que ya estaba todo mojado - muy pronto tendrán la primera vista de Hogwarts, así que estén atentos - muchos gestos de impresión se produjeron en ese momento, cuando el sendero se abría y dejaba ver un gran castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas, delante de ellos había un gran lago y muchos botes - solo 4 personas por bote - grito Hagrid, inmediatamente todos empezaron a hacer caso, lo único que querían era llegar luego al castillo y poder secarse, James ya empezaba a sentir su cuerpo entumecido.  
  
James, Julianne, Jean y Frank se subieron a uno de los botes, al poco rato los botes se empezaron a mover por arte de magia, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, todos estaban en silencio admirando la magnificencia del castillo, sin lugar a dudas era lo más impresionante que james hubiese visto en su vida, los botes entraron en un de túnel que los conducía por debajo del castillo, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero por lo menos dentro del túnel no estaba lloviendo, avanzaron un rato por el túnel hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo  
  
- muy bien empiecen a bajar de los botes con cuidado sin caerse - la voz de Hagrid se escuchaba mucho más fuerte que de costumbre producto del eco que producía la cueva. cuando todos bajaron del bote Hagrid toco tres veces la gran puerta de madera que había en allí, cuando la puerta se abrió James pudo ver a un mago de aspecto siniestro con una gran túnica de color negro, James rápidamente reconoció a Sirius Black, el padrino de su padre, aún conservaba la apariencia sombría que adquirió en los trece años que estuvo en Azkabam la prisión de los magos, todos los otros alumnos ahogaron un grito al verlo, realmente daba mucho miedo verlo de esa manera en medio de la noche y en una caverna oscura  
  
- Los de primer año Sirius - dijo Hagrid  
  
- muchas gracias Hagrid, yo me encargo desde aquí  
  
Salieron de la caverna hacia un gran recibidor, era tan alto que casi no se podía ver el techo, a un lado había una gran escalera de mármol que servía para llegar a los pisos superiores, desde una gran puerta se escuchaban muchas voces, ahí debía de estar el resto del colegio  
  
- escúchenme con atención - dijo Sirius en tono sombrío - en unos momentos ustedes entraran por estas puertas y se unirán con el resto del colegio, dará inicio la ceremonia de selección en la cual el sombrero seleccionador decidirá en que casa quedará cada uno, cuando el sombrero los seleccione ustedes irán a la mesa de la casa en la que fueron seleccionados y se unirán con sus compañeros de casa, las casas del colegio son Ravenclaw, Huflepuff, Slythering y Griffindor, cada una de estas casas tiene sus propia historia y valores, de acuerdo a vuestras acciones sus casas ganarán o perderán puntos a fin de año la casa con más puntos recibirá la copa de las casas, así que compórtense y hagan lo posible por que su casa gane, ahora esperen aquí, en cuanto se abran las puertas entren en el comedor y diríjanse hacia donde esté yo, ¿entendido? - todos hicieron gestos de aprobación, y Sirius se fue por un camino muy oscuro y tenebroso, claro que a decir verdad esa noche todo parecía tenebroso, en cuanto se fue todos los chicos empezaron a conversar en voz baja, expresando su asombro o terror ante lo que estaban viviendo  
  
- ese es el padrino de mi papá - les dijo James a sus amigos dándose importancia  
  
- ¿de verdad estas relacionado con Sirius Black? - Preguntó Jean muy asustada - se dice que fue uno de los mejores Aurors en la historia, y uno de los principales miembros en la orden del fénix que destruyo al-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado  
  
- así es - dijo Julianne corroborando todo lo que había dicho la niña  
  
- y dime James - volvió a decir Jean - ¿siempre tiene ese rostro tan siniestro?  
  
- la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en verdad es muy buena persona - Frank que permanecía serio dejaba ver la preocupación y nerviosismo en el rostro, al igual que el resto estaba maravillado y asustado con todo lo que estaba viviendo  
  
de pronto se abrió la gran puerta y tal como les había dicho Sirius los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al gran comedor, en el habían 4 grandes mesas puestas en forma paralela una de otra, cada una con la insignia de una e las casas, al final del salón se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, al medio de esta se encontraba una bruja de bastante edad, con un rostro muy severo, esa debía de ser la directora del colegio, el salón se encontraba iluminado por una enormidad de velas que flotaban por el techo, el cual dejaba ver el cielo, James estaba maravillado, el comedor era realmente precioso, caminaron a través de las mesas hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, ahí había una silla y encima de esta un sombrero viejo e hilachento - muy bien - dijo Sirius - en cuanto los nombre se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador el cual dirá que casa deben ir.  
  
El sombrero empezó a moverse y se abrió una boca en él y empezó a cantar  
  
Hace ya más de mil años cuatro magos crearon un colegio en el que depositaron sus sueños de enseñar a magos y brujas como ser los mejores, estos cuatro magos eran Salazar Slytherin quien deseaba alumnos de grandes ambiciones y buen linaje, Helga Huflepuff quien deseaba alumnos trabajadores y leales, Rowena Ravenclaw, quien por sobre todo valoraba las ansias de conocimiento, y Godric Griffindor que siempre fue de un corazón justo leal y valiente, cada uno de ellos depositaron sus deseos para fabricarme, así que ven ponme en tu cabeza que yo no me equivoco y te diré a donde perteneces.  
  
Todo el salón estallo en aplausos y vítores cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar  
  
- muy bien empecemos - dijo Sirius - Austen, Joan - de inmediato una niña de pelo claro se acerco al sombrero, se lo puso e inmediatamente este empezó a hablar  
  
- mmmmm, veamos, que tenemos aquí, si está muy claro, HUFLEPUFF gritó el sombrero, y todos los Huflepuff recibieron a Joan que todavía estaba muy nerviosa, así siguieron las cosas  
  
- Arelquind, Paul Ravenclaw  
  
- Cultnier, Lisa Slythering  
  
Muchos otros eran enviados a distintas casas, ya estaban más cerca de James  
  
- Longbotton, Frank - Frank se acerco muy relajado hacia el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza, el sombrero tomo su decisión muy rápido - GRIFFINDOR - grito el sombrero y Frank muy feliz se fue a la mesa de Griffindor  
  
- Malfoy Seamus - casi ni alcanzó a ponerse el sombrero cuando este gritó - SLYTHERING  
  
- Potter, James - la expectación creció en el gran salón todos querían saber a que casa iría el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, cuando James se puso el sombrero, este susurro  
  
- Mmmmm, difícil, muy difícil, incluso más que tu padre, veo fuerza, deseo de ser grande, creo que te iría bien en Slythering, pero por otra parte hay un gran corazón, y tus pensamientos me indican que lo que quieres es otra cosa, muy bien entonces, GRIFFINDOR - gritó al fin el sombrero, la mesa de Griffindor estallo en vítores y aplausos al tener a James con ellos, se podía ver una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de Sirius, el sombrero siguió enviando alumnos a sus distintas casas,  
  
- Sellers Jean - Jean muy alocadamente se dirigió hacia el sombrero y se lo puso, al poco rato el sombrero gritó - GRIFFINDOR, Jean estaba muy feliz y corrió hacia la mesa de Griffindor  
  
- Turpin, Patrice - una niña muy tímida se puso el sombrero, algo raro ocurrió, el sombrero parecía como que dejara de funcionar por un instante, pero rápidamente empezó - mmmm, ya veo muy bien, GRIFFINDOR Ya quedaban pocos alumnos por seleccionar  
  
- Ulrig Peter, Slythering  
  
- Vincent Sarah, Huflepuff  
  
Finalmente solo quedaba Julianne - Weasley Julianne - Julianne se acercó al sombrero y se lo, este empezó a hablar, - ¿más Weasleys eh?, ya se perfectamente que hacer contigo GRIFFINDOR, James aplaudió mucho a su prima, estaba muy feliz de ser un Griffindor como lo habían sido sus padres, y además sería compañero de su prima, realmente todo le estaba marchando muy bien  
  
Cuando ya todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, la bruja que estaba al centro de la mesa de los profesores se paro y dijo  
  
- Bienvenidos alumnos, que empiece el banquete - en cuanto dijo estas palabras por arte de magia apareció un gran banquete en las mesas, la mayor variedad de platos que James hubiese visto jamás, rápidamente saco una pierna de pollo que acompaño con un puré de papas, en eso los fantasmas del colegio entraron en el gran comedor, el fantasma de la casa de Griffindor se acerco a los de primero y se presento  
  
- mi nombre es Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma residente de la torre de Griffindor  
  
- ¿es usted un fantasma de verdad? - preguntó Jean muy emocionada  
  
- por supuesto que lo soy  
  
- no lo puedo creer, es un fantasma de verdad - Jean estaba cada vez más emocionada, nunca había visto a un fantasma en toda su vida, y le atravesaba la mano a Sir Nicholas - miren no puedo tocarlo - chillaba de alegría, y seguía atravesándole la mano, James se empezó a poner colorado al ver como la gente los empezaba a mirar  
  
- Un momento - dijo Frank de pronto - tu eres nick casi decapitado ¿no es cierto?  
  
- prefiero Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - dijo el fantasma algo enojado, pero con cierto aire de resignación  
  
- ¿y por que casi decapitado? - preguntó curiosamente Jean  
  
- por esto - Sir Nicholas se levanto la cabeza la que seguía unida a la cabeza solo por una hilacha de piel y carne, Jean hecho un chillido cuando lo vio  
  
La cena siguió en forma normal, James aprovechaba de comer todo lo que podía, no quería perderse de nada, todo estaba delicioso, Julianne también estaba muy feliz comiendo el banquete, de pronto la comida desapareció y e su lugar había una variedad impresionante de postres de todos tipos, James sentía que ya no le cabía nada más en el estomago, pero siguió comiendo de cuanto se le cruzo por delante, estaba decidido a probarlo todo, de pronto vio hacia la mesa de profesores, en esta ya se habían incorporado Hagrid y Sirius, James miró muy minuciosamente a los profesores, pero hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención era un hombre de piel muy blanca, con rostro siniestro, pelo negro y grasoso y una nariz ganchuda, llevaba una túnica negra y el solo verlo le daba escalofríos.  
  
- ¿Quién es ese profesor? - preguntó James a Sir Nicholas  
  
- ¿quien, ese? es el profesor de pociones se llama Severus Snape - Snape, él era Snape, ese era el profesor del que debía cuidarse, realmente era un tipo muy siniestro - la señora gordita - continuo Sir Nicholas - es la profesora Sprout, ella les hará clases de Herbología, la señora de pelo blanco y muy anciana es la profesora de Encantamientos, Arabella Figg, Sirius Black profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y Louise Fenton de transformaciones - la profesora de transformaciones era una bruja joven muy atractiva, de pelo negro corto, piel clara y unos ojos azul profundo - y la del medio es la directora del colegio, Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
James había escuchado algo de la directora Mcgonagall, sabía que era una mujer muy estricta y severa, pero que se podía confiar en ella, fue miembro de la orden del fénix, y era la jefa de la casa Griffindor en los tiempos en que su padre estaba en Hogwarts, en ese tiempo el director del colegio era Albus Dumbledore, James siempre escuchaba a su padre decir que Dumbledore era el mago más grande que había existido en la historia, fundador de la orden del fénix y director de Hogwarts por muchos años, por desgracia murió a manos de lord Voldemort en una pelea impresionante que ocurrió hace ya 17 años.  
  
Cuando terminó el banquete la directora Mcgonagall se levantó de su silla y comenzó a hablar  
  
- comienza un nuevo año, y me siento muy feliz de tenerlos de nuevo acá, les recuerdo que el bosque que rodea el castillo está estrictamente prohibido para todos los estudiantes, ahora creo que es momento de que todos vallan a acostarse para que mañana empiecen las clases temprano  
  
James, Jean, Julianne y Frank se pararon, un chico de quinto año empezó a hablarles, - muy bien - dijo el chico, que era alto, delgado y de piel bronceada - yo soy uno de los prefectos de Griffindor, mi nombre es Alex Scott, por favor síganme hacia la sala común de Griffindor - los chicos siguieron a Scott por las escaleras, las murallas estaban llenas de cuadros que se movían y conversaban entre ellos, de pronto una de las escaleras empezó a moverse - se me olvidaba advertirles, a las escaleras les gusta moverse, así que deben tener mucho cuidado, después de un rato llegaron al retrato de una señora gorda - Huevos de dragón - dijo Alex y el cuadro se movió para que los chicos pudieran pasar a la sala común.  
  
La sala común era una habitación muy grande con una gran y reconfortante chimenea en una esquina, tenía muchos sillones bastante cómodos, y una mesa lo suficientemente amplía para que varias personas pudieran estudiar tranquilamente  
  
- muy bien - dijo Alex - sus cosas ya están en los dormitorios, estos están en el primer piso en el pasillo de mi derecha el de los hombres y a mi izquierda el de las mujeres, ahora yo les recomiendo que se acuesten ya que mañana les espera un gran día.  
  
Jean salió corriendo hacía su pieza se notaba que ya no podía esperar más para verla, Julianne salió detrás de ella despidiéndose de James y de Frank  
  
- nos vemos mañana - les dijo mientras alzaba la mano  
  
- hasta mañana - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
- vamos al dormitorio - sugirió Frank, cuando llegaron vieron a otros compañeros de primer año de Griffindor, la pieza era bastante grande y tenía 5 camas, a los pies de cada una se encontraban los baúles de los dueños, James rápidamente reconoció el suyo, y se fue a la cama, había sido un día muy intenso así que cayo dormido inmediatamente.  
Bueno este fue el capitulo 2 espero que lo hallan disfrutado, en el próximo capitulo James, Julianne, Jean y Frank empezaran sus clases, y deberán vérselas con el profesor de pociones  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews  
  
Sora : que weno que te haya gustado el fic, me alegró mucho recibir un review 


	3. Empiezan las clases

Capitulo 3: empiezan las clases  
  
James había dormido muy bien, tantas emociones el día anterior lo habían dejado agotado, cuando amaneció se paro de la cama, y vio que sus compañeros estaban empezando a despertarse, de pronto se había dado cuenta de que no los conocía, estaba tan cansado la noche anterior que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarles el nombre.  
  
- Hola me llamo James Potter - dijo él saludando a sus compañeros que venían levantándose  
  
- yo soy Peter Austin - dijo el primero desde su cama  
  
- Marti Krane - dijo otro desde la cama al lado de la de Peter - encantado de conocerte  
  
- y yo - dijo el último de los tres muchachos - soy Paul Duboix  
  
- un placer conocerlos a todos, el es Frank Longbotton dijo, señalando a Frank quien se negaba rotundamente a despertar, James se puso su uniforme del colegio, mientras trataba de despertar a Frank, estaba emocionado de ir a clases había revisado su horario y en la primera hora tenía defensa contra las artes oscuras, y lógicamente no quería perderse la clase de Sirius, así que salió de la pieza cuando vio que Frank ya empezaba a levantarse, afuera lo esperaban Julianne y Jean  
  
- Como dormiste - grito Jean desde hacia James - te parecieron cómodas las camas, o te desvelaste, pero traes cara de haber dormido bien, o usaste un hechizo - esa niña era realmente loca para hablar  
  
- no te preocupes dormí bien  
  
- y Frank donde está, ¿todavía duerme? - pregunto Jean mientras miraba de reojo la pieza de los chicos  
  
- ya se está levantando, mejor vamos al comedor a tomar desayuno - se apresuro a decir James, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de la sala común vieron como rápidamente Patrice salía por la puerta tratando de que no la interrumpieran  
  
- ¿y a ella que le pasa? - preguntó James muy confundido al ver la extraña actitud de la niña  
  
- ¿Quién, Patrice? Lo que pasa es que es demasiado tímida, ayer cuando llegamos a la pieza se acostó de inmediato sin decir ni una palabra y cerró la cortina de la cama - respondió Julianne  
  
Era muy entretenido caminar por el colegio, pero había que tener cuidado o si no uno se perdía con mucha facilidad, llegaron al gran comedor en el que ya habían muchos estudiantes tomando desayuno, vieron que Patrice estaba sola en una esquina de la mesa de Griffindor, decidieron que lo mejor era romper el hielo y se sentaron junto a ella, ella se puso muy roja  
  
- James Potter - se presento James muy cordial  
  
- Pa.Patrice Turpin - dijo la niña muy roja y mirando hacia el suelo - encantada de conocerte  
  
- empezaron rápidamente a comer, al poco rato entró Frank al comedor todavía con cara de sueño, se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaban los demás, vio a Patrice y dijo  
  
- Hola soy Frank Longbotton mucho gusto en conocerte  
  
- Patrice - dijo la chica en un tono de voz muy bajo - encantada  
  
el desayuno fue bastante ameno, pese a todo la compañía de Patrice resultaba agradable aunque a todos les preocupaba que fuera tan tímida, después de que Frank terminó el desayuno partieron a clases, la primera era defensa contra las artes oscuras, James quería llegar a tiempo a esa clase ya que era la que impartía el padrino de su padre, tomaron un mapa del colegio y se dirigieron hacia el salón correspondiente, el salón era bastante normal, habían unos cuantos cuadros en las murallas, y una escalera de caracol que daba hacia el despacho de Sirius, este estaba sentado en la mesa que había delante del salón, todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases así que no había llegado nadie más, los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Sirius. - James, Julianne que gusto de verlos - dijo Sirius - ¿y ellos quienes son? - preguntó Sirius señalando a los 3 amigos  
  
- Yo soy Jean Sellers - dijo Jean muy impulsivamente mientras se acercaba a Sirius - ¿es verdad que usted estuvo en Azkabam?, ¿Cómo escapo?, ¿es realmente tan malo ese lugar? - Jean realmente estaba emocionada de conocer a Sirius, y no paraba de hacerle preguntas  
  
- Yo soy Frank - interrumpió este viendo que Jean tenía loco a Sirius, Patrice se quedo más atrás, la apariencia de Sirius la asustaba bastante  
  
- ¿y ella quien es? - Preguntó señalando a la tímida niña  
  
- ella es Patrice - se apresuro a decir James - es algo tímida pero es simpática Sirius no dijo nada sobre eso, él sabía que su apariencia sombría daba bastante miedo, el salón comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes de primer año que entraban bastante nerviosos a su primera clase, a los de Griffindor les tocaba con los de Ravenclaw, cuando ya era la hora Sirius empezó las clases  
  
- mi nombre es Sirius Black, orden de merlín primera clase, mi clase es defensa contra las artes oscuras, en este mundo hay muchas criaturas o magos que podrían intentar matarlos, mi misión es asegurarme de que se puedan defender de ellos, para eso deberán estudiar a todo tipo de criaturas para saber bien sus debilidades, así que saquen sus pergaminos sus libros y empecemos.  
  
La clase resulto muy agradable para todos los alumnos, Sirius era una persona que sabía mucho además de tener mucha experiencia, les contó el como había escapado de los dementores de Azkabam, y muchas otras historias entretenidas, de a poco se iba ganando la confianza de sus alumnos, por que la mayoría le tenía miedo, pero el decía "solo debes tenerme miedo si eres un mortífago" sin darse cuenta sonó la campana que avisaba que la clase había terminado.  
  
Cuando salieron de la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras revisaron su horario, tenían encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw nuevamente, los cinco se pusieron en marcha hacia la clase de encantamientos, mientras conversaban - ¿que tal será la profesora Figg? - preguntó Jean  
  
- no se mucho de ella - dijo Frank muy seriamente - solo sé que estuvo en la orden del fénix  
  
- ella fue la protectora de mi papá - dijo James - ella se encargaba de que la casa en la que vivía mi papá con los mugles estuviera protegida por muchos encantamientos, por si acaso algún mortífago lo atacaba  
  
- ¿En serio? - Chilló Jean - entonces debe ser una persona amable, si protegía a tú papá, ojala enseñe bien, quiero aprender algunos encantamientos rápido, me muero de ganas de aprender algo interesante - los chicos ya se estaban acostumbrado a escucharla hablar bastante, realmente era una niña muy inquieta.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón de encantamientos, ya había llegado la mayor parte del curso, pero la profesora todavía no había llegado, se sentaron rápidamente cerca de la mesa de la profesora mientras seguían conversando, al poco rato entró la profesora  
  
- buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Arabella Figg y seré su profesora de encantamientos, en este curso aprenderán la mayoría de los hechizos básicos que requerirán en su vida cotidiana - al igual que Sirius la profesora empezó a hablarles de su vida, de la orden del fénix y muchas otras historias muy entretenidas para todos, así que nuevamente la clase fue muy amena, James estaba fascinado, llevaba solo dos clases en Hogwarts y las dos habían sido fenomenales, realmente este era un colegio espectacular  
  
Por la tarde tuvieron Herbología con los de Huflepuff, la clase de la profesora Sproutt era también muy amena, la profesora Sproutt era una bruja muy simpática, así que la clase se hacía muy liviana  
  
Todo seguía su rumbo normal, los cinco chicos se la pasaban muy bien en todas las clases, claro que aún no habían tenido pociones ni historia de la magia, al día siguiente James se levanto temprano para ir a tomar desayuno, mientras trataba inútilmente de despertar a Frank, realmente le gustaba su cama a Frank pensó James, al salir del cuarto lo esperaban Julianne y Jean, esta última grito  
  
- Como dormiste James - esa costumbre de gritar a penas lo veía se estaba haciendo bastante molesta  
  
- ¿y Patrice? - pregunto James al ver que esta no estaba en la sala común  
  
- no lo sé, creo que se levanto más temprano hoy día  
  
- bueno vamos al gran comedor, tengo mucha hambre  
  
Se dirigieron los tres al gran comedor en donde aún había pocos alumnos, tomando desayuno, en la mesa de Griffindor vieron a Patrice que estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba desayuno  
  
- ¿que lees? - pregunto James mientras se sentaba junto a ella, Jean y Julianne también tomaban asiento en frente de ellos  
  
- algo de pociones - dijo ella ruborizándose - es que ahora tenemos pociones y no quiero que el profesor me regañe  
  
- no te preocupes tanto - le dijo Julianne mientras le echaba mermelada a una tostada - es la primera clase  
  
- mi papá me advirtió que Snape era un verdadero problema - dijo James - más encima nos toca con los de Slythering, así que no creo que sea una clase muy agradable - la mayoría de los alumnos de Slythering resultaban ser una verdadera molestia, sobre todo Seamus Malfoy, James no hallaba la hora de desquitarse con él  
  
Mientras seguían con el desayuno llego Frank al comedor, con cara de querer seguir durmiendo - ¿y tu por que te demoras tanto? - Preguntó Jean - ¿acaso dormiste mal? ¿O es que no querías bajar? ¿O a lo mejor te quedaste dando vueltas hasta tarde anoche?  
  
- nada de eso, solo tenía sueño - respondió Frank tratando de callar a Jean  
  
De pronto en el gran comedor muchas lechuzas entraron por el techo - ya llega el correo - dijo Jean - ojala me halla llegado una carta  
  
Una lechuza le entrego a James una carta y otra a Julianne - buuuu - dijo Jean - no me ha llegado nada, que les llego a ustedes  
  
- una carta de mis padres - respondió James mientras abría la carta  
  
Hijo  
  
Muchas felicidades por haber entrado a Griffindor, con tu madre estamos muy orgullosos de que pertenezcas a la misma casa que fuimos nosotros, te cuento que mi secretaria se retiro del trabajo por que se quería dedicar a su casa así que tu mamá es mi nueva secretaria, creo que le hará bien volver a trabajar, bueno hijo ojala que estés disfrutando en el colegio, te queremos mucho  
  
Tu papá  
  
- ¿Qué dice la tuya? - preguntó James a Julianne  
  
- algo similar - dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia  
  
En cuanto terminaron el desayuno se pusieron en marcha hacia la clase de pociones, el salón de pociones se encontraba en una de las mazmorras del castillo, era un salón muy tétrico, al llegar allí se encontraron con los alumnos de Slythering.  
  
- ¿así que Griffindor? Eh Potter - Seamus Malfoy se encontraba en el salón y no perdía oportunidad de molestar a James  
  
- cierra la boca Malfoy - le respondió James  
  
- ¿o si no qué? ¿Me vas a lanzar alguna maldición? - dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento para ir hacia donde estaba James  
  
- tal vez - respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita  
  
- veamos entonces - Malfoy también sacó su varita  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - la voz fría de Snape se oyó como un verdadero fantasma, inmediatamente el profesor se acerco hacia James y Seamus - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
  
- Seamus Malfoy - respondió Seamus muy arrogante  
  
- James Potter - dijo James muy nervioso  
  
- ¿Potter eh?, con que por fin viene a Hogwarts el hijo del famoso Harry Potter - dijo en tono burlón - sabes algo, tu padre era un problema en este colegio, y un holgazán, no me extrañaría que tu fueras igual de vago que él - a James le empezó a hervir la sangre, pero debía controlarse no debía perder el control con Snape por muy desagradable que este fuera - la próxima vez que te sorprenda en algo, te vas a arrepentir ¿me oíste?  
  
-si profesor - respondió James muy enojado pero ocultando su enojo para que Snape no pudiera usarlo en su contra  
  
- ahora siéntese y no moleste más - James se sentó junto a sus amigos, dentro de él sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangular a Snape - en mi clase - dijo Snape a todos los alumnos - no harán truquitos estúpidos ni conversaran mucho, el que lo haga, me encargaré de que no pase este ramo, así que empezamos  
  
La clase de pociones era una verdadera tortura, Snape los hacía trabajar demasiado, y ni siquiera explicaba muy bien que es lo que tenían que hacer, al final de la clase James ya no aguantaba más, lo único que quería era salir de una buena vez de esa mazmorra, así que cuando escucho la campana se dispuso a salir de inmediato, mientras caminaban por los pasillos James iba maldiciendo - Realmente odio a ese sujeto, que se ha creído que es, mi papá nunca fue un holgazán, el es un gran mago  
  
- Calma James - le decía Julianne - no lo tomes en serio, no puedes dejar que Snape te saque de tus casillas, los otros 3 chicos no decían nada, ni siquiera Jean se atrevía a molestar a James, quien se veía muy enojado  
  
- ¿con que tu padre era un holgazán, eh Potter?  
  
- Malfoy metete en tus propios asuntos - le gritó Jean al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con la varita  
  
- con que ahora esta chica te defiende Potter - James ya no daba más de ira, estaba apunto de sacar la varita para atacar a Malfoy, pero una voz fría lo detuvo  
  
- Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? - era Sirius quien había llegado en el momento preciso  
  
- Profesor Black - empezó Jean - Seamus estaba molestando a James  
  
- ¿con que si eh? - Dijo Sirius en un tono muy severo - cinco puntos menos para Slythering  
  
- pero profesor..  
  
- Lárgate de aquí antes de que sean diez - Seamus se marcho echándole una mirada de odio a James - muy bien chicos, supe que tenían pociones a esta hora y decidí asomarme para saber si todo había resultado bien  
  
- pues no muy bien que digamos - dijo Julianne, inmediatamente Jean le contó a Sirius todo lo que había ocurrido en clase de pociones, la chica tenía una facilidad impresionante para relatar eventos sin perder un solo detalle  
  
- bueno Snape tiene la capacidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera - dijo Sirius - y no te preocupes James, hagas lo que hagas él te va a odiar simplemente por tu apellido  
  
- ¿y por que? - pregunto Jean  
  
- es una larga historia que algún día les contaré, ahora lo mejor es que se vallan a su próxima clase.  
  
La clase de Historia de la magia era realmente aburrida, el profesor era un fantasma, dicen que llevaba muerto más de cien años, también decían que un día simplemente se despertó y dejo su cuerpo atrás, James casi no podía mantenerse en pie, la clase se hizo interminable, pero por fin habían terminado las clases  
  
- Esta clase es lo peor que he visto - dijo James mientras bostezaba largamente  
  
- totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Julianne que también estaba cansada - creo que deberíamos ir a cenar al gran comedor y después acostarnos, esta clase me dejo muerta  
  
Los chicos fueron a cenar al gran comedor, esa noche de viernes el cielo estaba muy despejado, y se sentía una cierta tranquilidad en el aire, cuando terminaron de comer Patrice Julianne y Frank decidieron ir a acostarse, pero James y Jean se quisieron quedar un rato más en el comedor conversando, en realidad ninguno de los dos se quería acostar todavía, así que estuvieron un buen rato conversando, James se había dado cuenta de que sabía muy poco de Jean, ella era hija de mugles, así que por eso todo la asombraba de sobremanera, su familia se sorprendió mucho cuando le llego la carta de Hogwarts, pero supieron tomarlo y la enviaron a Hogwarts.  
  
En realidad pese a lo mucho que hablaba Jean resultaba bastante agradable, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya no quedaba nadie más en el gran salón, decidieron irse a la sala común para no tener problemas, pese a que era viernes no se podía pasear por el castillo hasta muy tarde, mientras se iban a la sala común, dos personas con una capa negra pasaron delante de ellos por uno de los pasillos sin notar la presencia de los chicos, los dos hombres iban murmurando cosas  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - dijo la primera voz, James reconoció de inmediato que era la misma persona que estaba en Gringotts planeando realizar algo en Hogwarts  
  
- No tenemos otra alternativa, pero aún falta mucho por hacer, debemos obtener los objetos que se nos indico, o si no el ritual no funcionará, y el primero de ellos debe de estar en las mazmorras del colegio  
  
James sujeto a Jean para que no saliera corriendo al ver a los dos sujetos, estos bajaron hacia las mazmorras de forma muy sospechosa, James decidió seguirlos pese a las negativas de Jean quien al final prefirió seguirlo, estaba muy asustada como para quedarse sola, los dos sujetos bajaron a las mazmorras y empezaron a caminar por los fríos pasillos, la noche que antes se había sentido tan agradable ahora tomaba un tono lúgubre, los chicos siguieron tras los dos sujetos que parecían algo perdidos, no era de extrañar ya que en medio de la noche las mazmorras eran bastante confusas, de pronto se detuvieron en frente de una muralla  
  
- aquí es - dijo uno de ellos  
  
- ¿estas seguro?, a mí me parece una muralla cualquiera  
  
- esa es la idea idiota, si se notara no sería un pasadizo secreto - el sujeto tomo su varita, apunto a la muralla y dijo - open chamber - de inmediato la muralla se movió dejando a la vista una pequeña cámara secreta, James y Jean muy sigilosamente se acercaron a ver que contenía la cámara, dentro de esta, era una pieza de cuatro metros de largo por 3 de ancho, en la cual no había gran cosa, pero los dos tipos tomaron algo de adentro  
  
- esta es, esta es la primera pieza, la información que nos dio era buena  
  
- ¿con que estas es la primera pieza eh?  
  
James no podía ver que era lo que los dos tipos habían cogido, pero seguro que no era nada bueno, los dos sujetos empezaron a salir de la cámara y Jean advirtió que irían por el mismo camino en donde estaban ellos y los iban a ver, y quizás les iban a pegar, o quizás los iban a matar, o quizás.. (Realmente hablaba mucho esa niña), James la tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria, los dos sujetos sintieron a los chicos correr, y los salieron persiguiendo  
  
James seguía corriendo mientras escuchaba las expresiones de pánico de su amiga a la que no le hacía ninguna gracia toda esto, siguieron corriendo empezaron a subir por las escaleras que daban hacia la entrada principal, y al doblar por las escaleras chocaron contra alguien, los dos cayeron al suelo, Jean dio un gran grito que se escucho por toda la mazmorra  
  
- ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo aquí?- era la voz de Sirius, que en aquella situación sonaba mucho más aterradora que nunca, Jean al no reconocer quien era dio otro grito aún más fuerte que el anterior  
  
- Tranquila - le dijo James - es Sirius - al escuchar esto Jean se tranquilizó un poco  
  
- ¿Bueno? - Dijo mientras ayudaba a Jean y James a pararse - ¿Qué estaban haciendo en las mazmorras? Jean rápidamente empezó a hablar de forma muy acelerada  
  
- Lo que .. Pasa es que . había unos . tipos .. Allá abajo . y ellos querían . y una cámara . y y y y y y  
  
- Tranquila ya pasó - dijo Sirius - muy bien James que pasó  
  
- es que dos sujetos entraron en las mazmorras y parece que querían robar algo, y bueno nosotros quisimos seguirlos para ver que querían y entraron en una cámara secreta en las mazmorras  
  
- ¿Cámara secreta? ¿Dónde? - dijo Sirius muy inquieto  
  
- en las mazmorras, era una cámara chica, dijeron algo como open chamber y se abrió la cámara  
  
- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió seguir a esos tipo? ¿En que estaban pensando? Les pudo pasar algo, mira como está ella, James lo que acabas de hacer fue algo muy irresponsable, ambos se pusieron en peligro.  
  
- Pero es que yo quería.  
  
- No hay justificación para esto, ahora los voy a llevar a su sala común y quiero que se acuesten, y nunca más vuelvan a hacer una estupidez de ese tipo ¿quedo claro?  
  
- si - dijo James cabizbajo - lo siento mucho - en ese momento James pensó que no era conveniente decirle a Sirius lo que pasó en Gringotts, después del sermón que le acababa de dar no quería recibir otro por no haber contado antes la conversación que escucho en el callejón Diagon aquel día  
  
Al llegar a la sala común Jean aún estaba algo nerviosa y al ver a Julianne se lanzó sobre ella a darle un abrazo y llorar tranquila, la pobrecita nunca había soñado siquiera con que un par de criminales la estuviera persiguiendo  
  
- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó inquietamente Julianne, Frank también se veía muy preocupado  
  
James les contó todo lo que había ocurrido, y les contó a Jean y Frank lo que había ocurrido en el callejón Diagon hace algún tiempo  
  
- ¿y que fue lo que se llevaron? - pregunto inquietamente Frank  
  
- no lo sé, pero no creo que sea cualquier cosa, mencionaron algo de que era la primera pieza para un ritual  
  
- con que un ritual eh, y tú dices que se realizará en Hogwarts, entonces las otras piezas también deben estar en alguna parte del colegio - dedujo Frank muy rápidamente - bueno, entonces todo parece indicar que los volveremos a ver  
  
Al escuchar esto Jean se asustó aún más  
  
- No te preocupes Jean - la tranquilizó James - ellos no pudieron vernos, no hay forma de que sepan quienes somos - Jean se mostró algo más tranquila, pero no mucho  
  
- bueno lo mejor ahora será acostarnos - dijo Julianne  
  
Los cuatro chicos partieron hacía sus respectivas habitaciones, ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, por suerte para ellos al día siguiente no había clases, James rápidamente se puso el pijama y se echo en su cama, le costaba mucho quedarse dormido después de todo lo que pasó, además sentía un gran remordimiento por la forma en la que quedo Jean, Sirius tenía razón había sido muy irresponsable, a Jean le pudo haber pasado algo, ella estaba muy asustada.  
  
Siguió pensando en eso por un rato y después logró quedarse dormido.  
  
Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 3, espero que les esté gustando esto, y por favor déjenme Reviews aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa  
  
En el próximo capítulo : Quiditch, comenzará el proceso de selección de nuevos jugadores, ¿logrará James entrar al equipo?  
  
Respuesta al review  
  
Kathy : me dio mucho gusto leer tu review, voy a tomar en cuenta un cambio de actitud en Seamus, pero no para esta historia, depende de cómo me valla con esta (Si les gusta o no) pienso escribir continuaciones, también me gustó que notaras el personaje de Patrice, ella nos dará muchas sorpresas, el evento con el sombrero seleccionador es muy clave para el futuro.  
  
Nuevamente les pido que dejen reviews, así me motivo a seguir escribiendo, Gracias a todos 


	4. Quiditch

Capitulo 4: Quiditch  
  
La siguiente semana pasó en forma normal, James se mostraba algo culpable ante Jean por lo que había ocurrido en las mazmorras, pero ella se le acerco y le dijo que se dejara de preocupar, que no era su culpa, así que a los pocos días ya actuaba con normalidad otra vez, las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos y Herbología eran bastante entretenidas, pero Historia de la magia y pociones seguían siendo el martirio que fueron la primera vez, Snape siempre se las arreglaba para restarle puntos a Griffindor, y hacer que James se enojara.  
  
Ese día después de pociones los chicos estaban tratando de consolar a Patrice, Snape la había retado muy pesado y la pobre moría de miedo, 3 horas después de la clase ella seguía asustada y algo nerviosa, fueron al gran comedor a la hora de la cena, y vieron un gran anuncio en la muralla  
  
Pruebas para el equipo de Quiditch  
  
Las casas del colegio necesitan renovar algunos de sus jugadores, por lo tanto se realizaran pruebas de juego los siguientes días  
  
Slythering: martes a las 16 horas Huflepuff: miércoles a las 16 horas Ravenclaw: martes a las 18 horas Griffindor: miércoles a las 18 horas  
  
Las pruebas se realizaran en el campo de Quiditch Atte. Minerva Mcgonagall directora del colegio  
  
- Mira James - dijo Julianne muy entusiasmada - deberías ir a la prueba  
  
- por supuesto que voy a ir - dijo James con gran altura  
  
- ¿con que pensando en Quiditch Potter? - la voz de Malfoy se sentía como un verdadero dolor de muelas en todo el cuerpo  
  
- piérdete cretino - respondió James que ya no toleraba la presencia de Malfoy  
  
- pero que te pasa Potter, ¿acaso no podemos tener una charla civilizada?  
  
- contigo jamás  
  
- muy bien si vas a la prueba quizás nos encontremos en algún partido por que pienso ser el nuevo buscador de Slythering  
  
- pues James te derrotaría en cualquier cosa idiota - dijo Jean en su impulsiva normalidad  
  
- con que sí eh, y quien lo dice, una apestosa sangre sucia - ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando las varitas de James, Julianne y Frank ya lo estaban apuntando  
  
- nadie trata así a Jean y se queda tan tranquilo - dijo James muy enojado  
  
- que vas a hacer Potter, no te atreverías a atacar  
  
- expeliarmus - un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita de James, al mismo tiempo que Seamus salía volando y caía unos cuantos metros atrás de donde estaba antes - no te vuelvas a meter con Jean nunca más me oíste  
  
- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - la voz de Snape se escucho como si fuera el mismo demonio el que le dirigía la palabra, temerosamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la espantosa cara de Snape, que lo miraba como si estuviera muy feliz de verlo  
  
- Potter me atacó profesor - dijo Malfoy desde el suelo, a James le dio la impresión de que estaba fingiendo todos esos retortijones  
  
- pero profesor Malfo..  
  
- Con que atacando a un alumno del colegio eh Potter, creo que a la directora le gustará saber esto, ven conmigo por favor  
  
- pero profesor - dijo Jean - el no tiene la culpa, el sol.  
  
- no me importa lo que ocurrió, el ataco a un alumno y pagará las consecuencias  
  
- pero el solo me est. - James le puso la mano en la boca a Jean, ella entendió de inmediato lo que James quería  
  
Una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se vislumbro en la fría cara de Snape, mientras se volteaba y se dirigía hacía el despacho de la directora, nunca se había sentido tan preocupado, había escuchado que la directora Mcgonagall era muy estricta, y si lo expulsaban, no quería volver a su casa con el fracaso en el rostro, la caminata se hizo interminable, hasta que por fin llego a una estatua de un fénix de piedra,  
  
- Animagos - dijo Snape y la estatua del fénix empezó a moverse - sube por aquí, la directora ya está enterada de ti situación - Snape se retiro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
  
muy nervioso James empezó a subir la escalera que había formado la estatua, llegó de pronto, a una habitación redonda, al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta que conducía seguramente al despacho de la directora, la habitación estaba llena de cuadros de magos, todos ellos antiguos directores del colegio, James miró el lugar fascinado, pese a su nerviosismo, debía reconocer que el lugar era hermoso, se dispuso a entrar al despacho de la directora, pero escucho unas voces desde adentro, y la curiosidad fue más fuerte así que se puso a escuchar lo que decían  
  
- ¿Sirius estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo? - era la voz de la directora, sonaba bastante preocupada  
  
- si Minerva, examine mil veces la cámara y estoy seguro, los signos en las murallas, el pedestal, todo lo indica  
  
- pero eso ni siquiera debería encontrarse en Hogwarts, se supone que él se la llevo cuando se fue hace mal de mil años  
  
- al parecer nuestras suposiciones estaban equivocadas  
  
Las voces de la directora y de Sirius empezaban a sonar cada vez más preocupadas, James empezó a asustarse, ¿Qué era lo que esos dos sujetos se habían llevado?  
  
- eso quiere decir que alguien ha robado la varita de Salazar Slythering, y lo hizo en frente de nuestras narices - dijo finalmente la directora  
  
Al escuchar esto James se estremeció mucho, el había escuchado innumerables veces de Salazar Slythering, el creó una cámara secreta, en el colegio en donde dejo un basilisco, para que un día su verdadero heredero, pudiera liberar el terror en Hogwarts, este se había desatado cuando el Padre de James estuvo en Hogwarts, hace ya algunos años, pero que pretendían hacer estos dos sujetos con la varita de Slythering  
  
- pero como pudieron evadir la seguridad del colegio, no es posible que dos tipos que fueron vistos por unos niños pudieran violar la seguridad del castillo - la voz de la directora sonaba muy preocupada  
  
- no me quiero adelantar a los hechos Minerva, pero la única manera de hacerlo sería que tuvieran a alguien muy poderoso acá, en el castillo  
  
- pero es imposible - ninguno de nuestros profesores podría hacer algo así  
  
- debemos tomar ciertas precauciones Minerva - dijo Sirius - por lo que entendí los responsables del robo buscan otros artefactos, estuve averiguando y existen cuatro artículos que poseía Salazar Slythering en los cuales se encontraba la fuente de su poder, uno de ellos la varita, el segundo es su guante, un guante hecho de un metal extraño que encierra enorme poder, el tercero su casco, y él mas importante de todos, el libro de hechizos que él mismo creó, si la varita se encontraba en Hogwarts, es muy posible que los demás artículos también lo estén, debemos revisar todo el colegio, buscar nuevos pasadizos, hasta que encontremos estos artículos  
  
- Tienes toda la razón Sirius, por lo que sabemos alguien quiere estos objetos para un ritual, que alguien se encargue de averiguar que ritual puede ser llevado a cabo reuniendo estos cuatro objetos, y debemos abrir nuevamente la cámara de los secretos, es muy probable que ahí podamos encontrar algo  
  
- Pero Minerva, no podemos abrir la cámara, es demasiado peligroso  
  
- no lo creo, el basilisco lleva muerto muchos años, dudo mucho que esa cámara contenga algún peligro, así que debemos abrirla  
  
- muy bien, yo me encargo de ir a la cámara de los secretos  
  
- excelente, y recuerda, máxima discreción en este asunto  
  
- así lo haré Minerva - al escuchar esto James se alejó de la puerta y empezó a hacer como que esperaba tranquilamente, cuando Sirius abrió la puerta y salió del despacho, quedo mirando a James  
  
- ¿no llevamos un mes de clases y ya estas aquí?, realmente te pareces a tu padre - dijo Sirius divertido pero severo al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- tuve problemas con Malfoy y el profesor Snape nos pilló - a James le molestaba enormemente la situación, de pronto todo el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de él, cuando escuchó a la directora Mcgonagall  
  
- Potter, ya puedes entrar  
  
- suerte - le dijo Sirius mientras se disponía a salir por donde estaba la estatua del fénix, James entró al despacho de la directora muy nervioso, estaba aterrado, que pasaría si la directora no quería escucharlo y lo expulsaba así nada más  
  
- permiso directora - susurro James mientras entraba al despacho  
  
- muy bien Potter, no esperaba verlo tan pronto por acá, por favor siéntese - James tímidamente se acerco al escritorio de la directora y se sentó en una silla frente a ella - el profesor Snape me ha dicho que usted atacó a un estudiante,  
  
- si directora - dijo James en tono de resignación, tenía mucho miedo en ese momento, no sabía que decir, como defenderse, al parecer su cabeza ya no pensaba bien y se preparaba para lo inevitable  
  
- ¿me puede explicar como ocurrió? - preguntó la directora, muy calmada James empezó a contar como Seamus había insultado a su amiga y anteriormente a su prima y a su madre, y de que no pudo soportar ver que ofendiera a Jean que era una niña muy cariñosa, y que por eso lo ataco con un hechizo simple.  
  
- y eso fue lo que pasó - dijo James al borde de la depresión  
  
- muy bien pues, en adelante evite atacar a un alumno si es agredido señor, Potter, deberá aprender a solucionar sus problemas dialogando y no requiriendo de la fuerza, ahora mejor es que vuelva al comedor, o se quedará sin cenar  
  
- ¿eso es todo? - Pregunto James muy sorprendido - ¿no me va a castigar? - en realidad iba a preguntar si no lo iban a expulsar, pero decidió no darle ideas a la directora  
  
- No señor Potter, esto no fue más que una simple pelea entre estudiantes, pero queda advertido, la próxima vez que se ande peleando por los pasillos será castigado  
  
- muchas gracias directora - dijo James mientras se paraba y se disponía a salir del despacho, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, por fin volvía a sentirse aliviado, y más feliz todavía al saber que el plan de Snape falló, no había podido hacer que lo expulsaran, y además faltaban solo dos días para la prueba de Quiditch, al volver al gran comedor, Jean le dio un gran abrazo  
  
- muchas gracias por ayudarme - le dijo esta casi llorando  
  
- no te preocupes, fue un placer - respondió James  
  
Mientras cenaban, les contó todo lo que había escuchado en el despacho de la directora, Frank parecía muy interesado, y como era su costumbre, rápidamente empezó a sacar conclusiones  
  
- es obvio que quieren atacar al heredero de Griffindor usando el poder de su mayor enemigo, el mismísimo Slythering, ahora debemos averiguar para que sirven esos otros 3 objetos, y me parece que la biblioteca del colegio es un buen lugar para empezar - todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Frank, y decidieron que desde mañana empezarían a ir a la biblioteca a averiguar más sobre Salazar Slythering, también coincidieron en que era mejor dejar a Patrice fuera de esto, la pobrecita que ahora estaba en la sala común estallaría de nervios si supiera lo que está ocurriendo, los chicos esperaron a que James terminara de comer para después dirigirse a la sala común, ahí estaba Patrice junto a Peter Austin, uno de los compañeros de cuarto de James, parecían entretenidos en la conversación  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue con la directora? - preguntó Patrice algo cohibida  
  
- bastante bien, pero tengo que estar alerta, no me pueden volver a pillar peleando o me va a ir mal  
  
- que bueno que no te halla pasado nada  
  
- ¿con que te peleaste con Malfoy, James? - Dijo Peter bastante divertido con la noticia - a mí parecer ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar  
  
- gracias - dijo James ruborizándose un poco  
  
Siguieron conversando todos un momento en la sala común, y al rato se fueron a acostar, al otro día tenían clases bien temprano  
  
Como era de costumbre, James se fue a tomar desayuno con Jean y Julianne mientras Frank seguía durmiendo un rato más, este se incorporó a sus compañeros mientras tomaban desayuno, de pronto Hedwig entro al gran comedor con un sobre que deposito en las manos de James, era una carta de su madre  
  
Querido James  
  
La directora me ha informado de la pelea que tuviste ayer, hijo no puedes andarte peleando por el colegio, no te das cuenta de que te pueden expulsar por eso, pese a todo estoy orgullosa de que defendieras a tu compañera hija de mugles, creo que tu padre hubiese hecho lo mismo, bueno como tu padre te contó soy su nueva secretaria, no será tan emocionante como mi antiguo trabajo de Auror pero no está nada mal, bueno cuídate mucho y no andes haciendo travesuras en el colegio  
  
Mamá  
  
James estaba asombrado, pensó que su mamá le iba a mandar un vociferador, pero en vez de eso estaba orgullosa, se empezó a sentir mucho mejor, Julianne le recordó que era momento de que se fueran a clases, así que tomo sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, Snape no estaría nada de contento ahora que su plan por expulsarlo había fracasado, pero la carta de su madre le había dado valor para enfrentarlo, y además solo faltaba un día para la prueba de Quiditch  
  
Entraron en el salón de pociones y Snape estaba ya en su escritorio, al verlo se paró y se dirigió hacia él  
  
- con que se ha salvado de esta, ¿eh Potter? - tal como había supuesto James Snape estaba encolerizado, la piel blanca, tenía ciertos tonos rojos de ira - la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte - le susurro al oído - ahora siéntese y no moleste  
  
James se sentó rápidamente lo más lejos de la mesa de Snape que pudo, Julianne, Frank, Jean y Patrice se sentaron cerca de él, la clase pareció excepcionalmente larga, Snape no paraba de arrojarle miradas de odio a James, y este se tenía que tragar toda su ira, ya se había metido en demasiados problemas como para ir por ahí buscando más  
  
Después de pociones les tocaba otra entretenidísima clase de Historia de la magia, realmente eran las dos clases más aburridas del colegio, cuando ya habían pasado 10 horas de clases de Historia de la magia (en realidad solo habían sido dos, pero todos coincidieron en que parecían 10) la clase por fin terminó, los chicos se fueron a almorzar al gran comedor, por suerte tenían esa tarde libre, así que decidieron que irían a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre Salazar Slythering, comieron bastante lento, hasta que Patrice se fue a la sala común, al parecer quería estudiar algo. Al poco rato que ella se había ido, los otros cuatro se fueron a la biblioteca, el primer libro que cogió James era "Historia de Hogwarts", Frank buscó en "grandes magos de la antigüedad", Julianne sacó el libro "Instrumentos mágicos legendarios" y Jean que entraba por primera vez a la biblioteca no paraba de dar vueltas mirando asombrada la cantidad de libros que había en ella, los demás decidieron dejarla libre para que recorriera la biblioteca, y empezaron a revisar los libros En "Historia de Hogwarts" no había mucho sobre Slythering, solo decía que este se fue del colegio al poco tiempo de fundar el colegio por diferencias con los otros fundadores, al parecer Slythering creía que los hijos de muggles no debían ser bienvenidos en el colegio. Por su parte Frank había encontrado que nunca se supo del paradero de Slythering una vez que este se fue de Hogwarts, y que la vida de este era un verdadero misterio. Julianne que no encontró absolutamente nada en el libro que sacó fue de nuevo a las repisas en busca de uno un poco más útil, y encontró uno que se llamaba, "mitos poco conocidos de Hogwarts", reviso el libro un poco y encontró algo que seguramente era muy útil  
  
- Miren lo que encontré gritó - en ese momento Jean que seguía por toda la biblioteca muy asombrada se acercó a donde estaba Julianne junto a Frank y James, Julianne comenzó a leer  
  
Muy poco es lo que se sabe sobre la vida de Salazar Slythering una vez que este abandonó el colegio, pero hay ciertos rumores que indican que el nunca se fue de éste, y que siguió viviendo escondido, preparando horrores en el colegio, se dice que creo una cámara secreta, en la cual existe un monstruo.  
  
- esa es la famosa cámara de los secretos, en la cual tú papá derroto al basilisco - interrumpió Frank  
  
- así es - dijo James - pero sigue leyendo - le dijo a Julianne  
  
Aparte de esta cámara secreta se cree que el vivió mucho tiempo escondido en otra cámara escondida en el castillo, esta cámara estaba custodiada por un caballero negro, el cual protegía a Slythering de cualquier persona que tratara de encontrarlo, se dice que dicha criatura fue sellada por Slythering antes de morir, y que en este momento el caballero negro sigue sellado dentro de un cuadro que se encuentra en la cámara en la que vivió Salazar Slythering  
  
Cuando Julianne termino de leer la expresión de Frank se volvía más seria, para todos era lógico que él estaba sacando conclusiones de lo que acababa de escuchar  
  
- ya lo tengo - dijo - alguien quiere revivir al caballero negro, para acabar con el heredero de Griffindor, por eso necesitan la varita de Slythering, y de seguro el guante y el casco son necesarios para aumentar el poder de la varita, mientras que en el libro sale la forma de despertar al caballero  
  
Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de las deducciones de Frank, encajaban a la perfección, pero en donde estarían los otros objetos, eso era un misterio para todos, y el mayor misterio de todos era en donde estaba el cuadro que sellaba al caballero negro Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y prefirieron ir a acostarse, en la sala común vieron a Patrice junto a Peter Austin, estaban estudiando pociones, ninguno de los dos quería tener problemas con Snape, Julianne y Jean se fueron de inmediato a su dormitorio, mientras que Frank y James se sentaron al lado del fuego un rato  
  
- ¿Quién crees que es el heredero de Griffindor? - preguntó James  
  
- pues no se me ocurre, puede ser cualquiera, creo que debemos buscar información sobre la descendencia de Griffindor - dijo Frank con su tono serio - y ahora ya está empezando a hacer sueño, así que mejor nos acostamos  
  
- tienes razón - corroboró James  
  
Los dos fueron hacia su habitación y se acostaron, con todas las emociones del día James ni se había acordado de las pruebas de Quiditch del otro día, así que de pronto todo el nerviosismo se le vino encima, quería dormir tenía que estar en condiciones para mañana, pero entre más pensaba en eso menos podía dormir, no logró conciliar el sueño hasta bien avanzada la noche.  
  
Al día siguiente en la mañana ocurrió algo que James pensó que jamás ocurriría, Frank lo estaba despertando, de pronto se despertó de golpe, vio el reloj y ya era bastante tarde, tenía que levantarse muy rápido para alcanzar a tomar desayuno, o se quedaría con hambre toda la mañana, muy rápidamente se metió a la ducha, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el comedor en donde ya estaban todos sus amigos, por suerte esa mañana no tenían clases con Snape, no quería que le arruinara el día, James estaba muy emocionado por la prueba de Quiditch, apenas terminó con el desayuno se fueron a clases, la clase de Sirius resultaba siempre muy amena, la mayoría de los alumnos ya le había perdido el miedo, claro que Patrice aún se mostraba muy temerosa frente a él, las clases siguieron su rumbo normal durante el día, cuando ya eran las cuatro de la tarde James no daba más, los nervios se lo iban a comer, decidió ir a la sala común y arreglar su Nimbus 3000 para que esté lista para la prueba, le sacó brillo, no es que lo necesitara pero estaba tan nervioso que cualquier cosa servía. Julianne, Frank y Jean le acompañaron y trataron de que pensara en cualquier cosa para que se relajara, pero eran esfuerzos inútiles, James estaba realmente muy nervioso. El tiempo pasaba muy lento, cuando ya eran las cinco y media James no aguantó más y se fue a la cancha de Quiditch, la prueba de Huflepuff estaba terminando, pero aún faltaba media hora para la de Griffindor, Julianne le aconsejó que usara el equipo de seguridad que le había dado Sirius para su cumpleaños, James se lo puso. Al poco rato empezaron a llegar otros chicos a la cancha, pero no había ninguno de primero, cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para las seis, un joven de unos 16 años se acerco al campo de juego, traía en su mano una escoba y vestía el uniforme de Quiditch de la casa de Griffindor  
  
- hola a todos - saludó cordialmente - mi nombre es Cedric Saline, y soy el capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Griffindor, tengo que seleccionar de ustedes a un buscador y a un cazador, esperemos un poco a que el profesor Black llegue, como él es el jefe de la casa Griffindor, debe supervisar la prueba - esperaron un rato hasta que Sirius entró al campo de juego llevando una caja donde seguramente se encontraban las pelotas de Quiditch  
  
- muy bien - dijo Sirius mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo - la prueba será muy sencilla, veo que solo hay dos candidatos a buscador, por lo que la prueba será la siguiente, liberaré la snitch y el primero que la atrape gana, así de simple, los cazadores deberán jugar un partido de tres contra tres con la Quafle y dependiendo de sus habilidades serán evaluados. Cuando Sirius terminó de hablar abrió la caja y libero la snitch, la snitch era una pelota dorada que tenía unas hermosas alas y rápidamente se perdió en el cielo, ahora Sirius tomaba la Quafle y daba inicio a la competencia.  
  
James se subió en su Nimbus 3000 y comenzó a volar, ya arriba de la escoba todos sus nervios desaparecieron como por arte de magia, se sentía libre en su escoba, comenzó a dar vueltas por el campo siempre buscando la snitch y vigilando a su adversario, mientras el juego de los cazadores se realizaba con bastante normalidad, James estaba muy feliz buscando la snitch, se sentía tan libre volando, se puso a recordar la primera vez que se subió en su escoba el día de su cumpleaños, pero fue interrumpido por un destello dorado que vio de pronto cerca de uno de los aros, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el aro, la snitch comenzó rápidamente a huir, el otro buscador inmediatamente se puso cerca de James quien iba a toda velocidad por el campo, los dos iban pegados uno al otro, y la snitch delante de ellos, la snitch trataba de escapar por entremedio de las torres para el público, pero James lograba entrar a las torres, que eran unas grandes estructuras de madera, era muy difícil seguirla por ahí debía de esquivar las innumerables vigas de madera con las que se encontraba, pero ya estaba cerca, casi podía sentirla en sus manos, en eso su adversario chocó contra una de las vigas de madera cayendo al suelo de inmediato, James se esforzó un poco y logro capturar la snitch.  
  
En ese momento se sentía en la gloria, había logrado capturar la snitch y eso lo convertía en el nuevo buscador de Griffindor, aterrizó muy lentamente y vio como sus amigos corrían hacia donde estaba él, Jean saltaba de felicidad  
  
- ha sido espectacular - decía ella - te tiraste en picada y ZUUUUUM pasaste por en medio de esa torre y después por las graderías, y entonces.  
  
- ya cálmate - le dijo Frank en un tono feliz - el sabe perfectamente lo que hizo  
  
- si sé pero es que ha sido genial  
  
- Muy bien dijo Sirius, el nuevo buscador de Griffindor es James Potter, y la nueva cazadora es Sophia Starking de segundo año - Sophia era una niña de pelo negro liso hasta los hombros y muy bonita, en ese momento al igual que James irradiaba mucha felicidad  
  
Después de la prueba se fueron a la sala común en donde los esperaba una fiesta en honor al nuevo buscador y la nueva cazadora, tenían muchas cosas para picar además de otras cosas.  
  
Patrice se acercó a James para pedirle perdón por no haber ido a la prueba, y lo felicito por clasificar para el equipo de Griffindor, Sophia también se acerco a James para felicitarlo, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que James se puso muy colorado y empezó a mirar el piso sin saber que hacer o decir, al ver esto Frank estalló en risas, y le decía al oído  
  
- Valla eres todo un galán - con lo que James se ponía aún más rojo y Frank se reía con más ganas todavía, estuvieron celebrando hasta bastante tarde, cuando se fueron a acostar, James se durmió de inmediato, las emociones del día lo tenían exhausto.  
  
Este fue el capitulo cuatro, ojalá les esté gustando, porfa se los suplico dejen reviews, anda lenta la cosa y me gusta recibir reviews  
  
Kathy: pensare seriamente en poner a Remus, siempre es buen tener personajes de peso en la historia, sobre si James habla Parsel, se vera a su debido tiempo  
  
En el próximo capitulo, una tragedia ocurre en la noche de Hallowen, se revela la ubicación del segundo objeto, y. ya verán en unos pocos días lo que ocurre 


	5. Hallowen y el segundo objeto

Capitulo 5: Hallowen y el segundo objeto  
  
Los días pasaban bastante normales, Snape seguía tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a James, Frank se levantaba tarde, Jean hablaba más que los cuatro juntos, Patrice iba agarrando confianza pero poca, pero esa noche en la cena, Mcgonagall hizo un anunció importante para el colegio  
  
- Queridos alumnos, este fin de semana se realizará la fiesta en honor a Hallowen, por lo tanto ese día las clases terminarán a las cuatro de la tarde y se reunirán a una cena especial a las ocho en este salón, espero que todos disfruten de aquella fiesta.  
  
A James le gustó mucho la idea de una fiesta en el colegio, se preguntaba que tal sería, últimamente estaba muy atareado y le vendría bien divertirse un rato, Snape lo tenía cargado de trabajo, más encima tenía las practicas de Quiditch y las tareas de los otros ramos, luego de salir del comedor había ido a la biblioteca junto con Frank para buscar algo sobre la descendencia de Godric Griffindor, pero no encontraban nada, todos los libros que encontraban hacían alusión a Hogwarts exclusivamente, nunca nada sobre su familia, ya llevaban casi un mes buscando, por suerte no habían escuchado nada sobre otro robo en el colegio, por lo que asumieron que aún no habían podido encontrar otro de los objetos de Slythering, James se fue al campo de Quiditch ya que esa tarde tenía practica, ya estaba por empezar la temporada así que entrenaban muy duro, así estuvieron las cosas el resto de la semana, cuando por fin era viernes, el colegio tenía otro aspecto, todos estaban muy felices por la fiesta, y el colegio entero estaba adornado de acuerdo a la ocasión, las calabazas volaban por todos los pasillos y las murallas habían sido pintadas de colores oscuros, el colegio se veía muy tétrico pero bonito al mismo tiempo, James, Frank, Jean y Julianne subieron a la sala común para arreglarse, el fuego de la sala común era muy acogedor, allí aún había algunos estudiantes que estudiaban algo o conversaban muy tranquilos, Patrice estaba junto a Peter conversando muy feliz.  
  
James y Frank fueron a su dormitorio y se cambiaron ropa ya que a la fiesta podían asistir sin el uniforme del colegio, rápidamente se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a la sala común a esperar a Jean y Julianne, se sentaron cerca del fuego, Patrice ya había entrado en su pieza a cambiarse de ropa, paso bastante rato y ninguna de las chicas salía de su pieza - ¿Qué crees que las retrase tanto? - preguntó James  
  
- no te preocupes, las niñas son así, demoran una eternidad en vestirse - sacó la varita - Wingardium Leviosa - empezó a mover por los aires algunos objetos que habían en la habitación - podrías tratar de practicar esto mientras esperamos  
  
- buena idea - respondió James al tiempo que sacaba la varita - Wingardium Leviosa - lo mejor que obtuvo fue que un libro se levantara un par de centímetros - ¿como lo haces Frank?  
  
- concentrándome - respondió este sin darle mucha importancia - me pregunto donde podemos encontrar información sobre la descendencia de Griffindor  
  
- no lo sé, ya hemos buscado por todos lados, lo bueno es que no han vuelto a entrar en Hogwarts  
  
- si pero lo van a hacer, y debemos saber a quien van a atacar - dijo Frank muy serio, en eso del cuarto de las chicas salían Jean, Julianne y Patrice, las tres muy arregladas y muy producidas, los cinco salieron de la sala común con destino hacia el gran comedor, todos los demás alumnos de Griffindor empezaron a salir de la sala común, todos tenían un aire muy festivo mientras salían se toparon con Sophia quien les dio una sonrisa como saludo, James la vio y se tropezó lo que hizo que a Frank le diera un ataque de risa  
  
- realmente eres todo un galán - le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse del suelo Julianne, Jean y Patrice también reían mucho así que James se puso de un color rojo muy fuerte y solo miraba hacia el piso.  
  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor este estaba aún más hermoso que durante la tarde, cientos de calabazas iluminaban el salón y en el techo que dejaba ver el cielo se podía ver la gran tormenta que había afuera, las cuatro mesas de las casas no estaban y en su lugar habían muchas mesas redondas para seis personas, todo estaba reluciente, James miró hacia la mesa de los profesores Sirius estaba muy feliz, al igual que todos los profesores, el único que aún no cambiaba la expresión en el rostro era Snape, que seguía con su mirada fría de siempre.  
  
James se sentó en una mesa junto a sus cuatro amigos y además se les unió Peter Austin  
  
Cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban en el gran salón la directora se paró y dijo  
  
- espero que todos disfruten de este banquete y que lo pasen bien, ahora a comer - en cuanto dijo esto, todas las mesas se llenaron de todas las variedades de comida que se pudieran imaginar, James rápidamente empezó a comer, y para su sorpresa vio que Patrice no lo hacía nada de mal a la hora de comer, siguieron comiendo y conversando de diversos temas, el principal era la temporada de Quiditch que ya se aproximaba, James estaba bastante nervioso por su primer partido el cual sería contra Huflepuff, debía de estar listo para ganar es juego.  
  
Siguieron comiendo y pasándolo bien por un buen rato, Patrice había comido demasiado rápido y se quiso ir a la sala común a descansar, Peter decidió ir con ella para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, a todos los sonó como una excusa terrible pero válida, era obvio que a Peter le gustaba estar con Patrice  
  
Siguieron un buen rato más en el gran salón hasta que la directora Mcgonagall aviso que todos debían volver a sus respectivas salas comunes los cuatro chicos fueron de los primeros en salir, querían saber como se encontraba Patrice, el colegio se veía excepcionalmente tétrico así que apuraron el paso hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda  
  
- Huevos de dragón - dijo James y el retrato se movió, para dejarles la pasada, nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que vieron del otro lado, la sala común estaba destrozada, era como si una bomba hubiese explotado dentro, los cuatro chicos quedaron petrificados, de pronto James vio dos siluetas en el suelo, eran Patrice y Peter, corrió hacia donde estaban, rezando que no les hubiese pasado nada, esto no podía estar pasando, era imposible que entraran en la sala común de Griffindor sin ser notados, y ahora quizás algo terrible le había pasado a su amiga, "ella no se merece esto" pensó James, cuando llego hasta donde estaban se arrodillo frente a ella y se percato que todavía respiraba, Frank hacía lo mismo con Peter, ambos estaban vivos.  
  
- Jean - llamo Frank - corre a pedir ayuda, trae al profesor Black, Julianne ve con la señora Pomfrey rápido - la señora Pomfrey era la enfermera del colegio, llevaba años en el colegio, ahora era una señora de bastante edad pero todavía muy vital y eficiente en su trabajo, la sala común estaba realmente destruida, de pronto los dos vieron que en el medio de esta había un gran agujero, no lo habían notado antes por que estaban preocupados por sus compañeros, pero cuando lo vieron quedaron helados, había un cuarto secreto debajo de la sala común y evidentemente había sido abierto, los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar, todos gritando al ver a Patrice y Peter que seguían inconscientes, los que no miraban a los dos chicos se metían a ver el agujero que había en la sala común, el pánico estaba creciendo hasta que llegó Sirius y la señora Pomfrey, esta última ahogó un grito cuando vio el estado de la sala común, rápidamente corrió hacia los dos chicos inconscientes  
  
- hay que llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato, James y Frank se dispusieron a ayudar a la señora Pomfrey, pero Sirius los detuvo  
  
- ustedes dos quédense aquí - los dos asintieron sin objetar, la voz de Sirius sonaba muy aterradora  
  
- ¿que fue lo que pasó aquí? - preguntó Sirius sin preocuparse de todos los curiosos que escuchaban muy atentos  
  
- no sabemos, cuando llegamos todo esto estaba así - dijo James rápidamente, como si creyera que Sirius sospechara de ellos  
  
- ¿no vieron a nadie, nada extraño? - volvió a preguntar Sirius  
  
- no vimos quien lo hizo - respondió Frank - pero lo que es seguro es que buscaban esa cámara - apuntó con el dedo a la cámara que había en el piso  
  
Cuando Sirius vio la cámara se metió dentro de ella, estuvo un rato corto adentro murmurando todo tipo de cosas, hasta que al final salió  
  
- lo que me temía - susurro de manera que casi nadie pudiera oírlo - nadie puede entrar en esa cámara me oyeron, si alguien me desobedece me encargaré de que sea severamente castigado, ahora los quiero a todos en sus habitaciones, el equipo de reparaciones vendrá de inmediato  
  
Sirius Salió de la sala común con dirección a la enfermería, allí estaban la directora Mcgonagall Jean, Julianne la señora Pomfrey y los dos heridos  
  
- ¿Como están? - preguntó  
  
- se van a recuperar en un par de días - respondió la señora Pomfrey  
  
- Sirius - interrumpió la directora - es conveniente que escribas a sus familias relatándoles lo ocurrido  
  
- lo haré minerva, pero antes tenemos que hablar, niñas - dijo refiriéndose a Jean y Julianne - por favor vuelvan ahora a sus habitaciones, mañana podrán visitar a sus compañeros de nuevo.  
  
Jean y Julianne salieron de la enfermería, pero apenas salieron se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían  
  
- Minerva era lo que nos temíamos - dijo Sirius en un tono muy sombrío - una nueva cámara secreta fue encontrada en la sala común de Griffindor  
  
- Griffindor, excelente escondite, jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado que ahí estaba una de las cámaras, pudiste averiguar que contenía  
  
- si, en ella estaba el guante de Slythering  
  
- entonces como nos suponíamos, alguien está tratando de reunir los cuatro artefactos que indican la leyenda  
  
- así es, ¿pero como pudieron entrar en la sala de Griffindor sin que nos diéramos cuenta?, eso es casi imposible  
  
- creo - dijo la directora muy preocupada - que estamos ante magia muy poderosa, ya han entrado dos veces en el castillo y ni siquiera nos hemos enterado, debemos revisar todos los encantamientos que protegen Hogwarts  
  
- yo me encargo de eso, ahora iré a escribirle a los padres de las victimas, y buscaré los mapas de seguridad  
  
- muy bien Sirius, ve ahora - en cuanto escucharon esto, Jean y Julianne se echaron a correr.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya tienen la segunda pieza, solo les faltan dos, y si las consiguen, quizás que pueda pasar, Julianne que podemos hacer - Jean estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común vieron que no había ningún estudiante y que un equipo de magos estaba reparando mágicamente el piso, querían contarles a James y Frank lo que habían escuchado, pero no iban a poder esa noche, así que al otro día temprano tendrían que hacerlo.  
  
Al otro día como fenómeno extraño Frank se levantó muy temprano y también lo hizo James, esa mañana se veía especialmente horrible, la sala común ya había sido reparada, pero la lluvia continuaba, y en todos estaba la preocupación por Patrice y Peter, al salir de la habitación James vio que Jean y Julianne los estaban esperando, ellas rápidamente les contaron todo lo que escucharon el la enfermería, Frank se puso muy pensativo.  
  
- entonces los profesores concuerdan en nuestra teoría de que buscan esos cuatro artefactos, lo que no me calza es como lo hicieron para entrar en el castillo, y más aún en la sala común de Griffindor, es de esperar que Patrice o Peter sepan quienes fueron los que los atacaron  
  
- bueno bajemos a tomar desayuno y después vallamos a la enfermería - propuso Julianne.  
  
Los tres asintieron y se fueron hacia el gran comedor, en el comedor se esparcían muchos rumores de que es lo que había pasado, a pesar de ser sábado muchos se levantaron temprano, todos querían saber que había ocurrido en la sala común de Griffindor había quienes decían que un Orco había entrado en el castillo y que el destruyo la sala común, otros decían que un rayo le pego por una ventana y que por eso exploto todo, habían muchas versiones, los chicos decidieron no poner atención a lo que decían los demás y siguieron tomando desayuno tranquilamente  
  
Apenas terminaron el desayuno se fueron a la enfermería, en ella estaba la señora Pomfrey que les aseguró que los dos se recuperarían, mientras estaban en la enfermería llegó una pareja bastante exaltada  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - preguntaba la mujer muy alterada  
  
- no se preocupe señora, él está estable - decía la directora Mcgonagall quien había entrado con ellos, rápidamente los guió hacia donde estaba Peter, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ellos eran los padres de Peter  
  
- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto Directora? - preguntó el padre de Peter  
  
- aún estamos averiguando eso señor Austin, pero no se preocupe, daremos con los responsables  
  
- eso espero directora, esto no se puede repetir, mire el estado en que quedaron mi hijo y esa niña. - el señor Austin estaba realmente irritado, James pensó que no era para menos y pensó que su papá también estaría armando un escándalo de proporciones si le hubiese pasado a él  
  
- no se preocupe señor Austin, pondremos todos nuestros esfuerzos en la captura de quienes resulten responsables, en este momento el profesor Black está revisando los mapas de seguridad  
  
- ¿Black? ¿Sirius Black? - preguntó el señor Austin como si la directora acabara de decir una atrocidad  
  
- si señor Austin  
  
- ¿Como puede tener a ese asesino trabajando aquí?  
  
- Señor Austin, el profesor Black fue absuelto de todos los cargos que existieron en su contra  
  
- ¿si? Pues yo no me fiaría de él, muchos mortífagos fueron absueltos antes y eran culpables  
  
- le aseguro que en el caso del señor Black es distinto, el lucho a nuestro lado cuando se volvió a levantar el señor tenebroso  
  
- espero que tenga razón directora  
  
La mamá de Peter sollozaba al lado de su hijo, era bastante entendible como se sentía, James decidió que de inmediato le escribiría una carta a sus padres, ellos debían de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido y estarían muy preocupados, en cuanto volvió a la sala común tomo una pluma, un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir  
  
Mamá y Papá  
  
Ya deben de haberse enterado de lo que ocurrió en el colegio, les escribo para decirles que estoy bien y Julianne también, nosotros no estábamos en la sala común cuando esto ocurrió, pero unos compañeros que estaban ahí quedaron inconscientes y todavía no despiertan, la señora Pomfrey nos dijo que despertarían en un par de días así que que no nos preocupáramos, bueno muchos cariños a los dos  
  
James  
  
En cuanto terminó de escribir, se fue a la lechuzería que estaba en el último piso de una de las torres del colegio, ahí busco a Hedwig quien al verlo bajó rápidamente hasta él y le extendió la pata para que James pusiera la carta, James ató la carta a la lechuza y se despidió de ella, la vio un rato mientras se iba y desaparecía en el cielo, se sentía agobiado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, siempre había querido tener aventuras en su vida y resolver misterios, pero nunca pensó que pudiese ser tan doloroso, ver a Patrice en ese estado lo tenía muy mal, ojalá se recupere luego, pensaba él, mientras debía hacer todo lo posible por descubrir quien le hizo eso a su amiga y debía atraparlo, volvió a la sala común en donde Jean, Julianne y Frank estaban muy introvertidos, ver a la mamá de Peter los dejó a todos muy mal, incluso Jean estaba tranquila, para relajarse se puso a pensar en el juego de Quiditch contra Huflepuff, debía seguir con los entrenamientos.  
  
Pese a sus pensamientos sobre Quiditch, se seguía sintiendo mal, así que pese a la lluvia que había afuera tomo su escoba y empezó a dar vueltas por el campo de Quiditch, se sentía libre, las gotas chocaban contra su rostro y se escurrían hacia el cuerpo, eran sensaciones que nunca había sentido, el pelo estaba completamente mojado, de pronto vio una silueta sentada en las graderías de la cancha, también estaba todo mojado, era Sirius, al verlo James bajó de inmediato y fue hacia donde estaba su profesor  
  
- ¿Qué haces con este clima en una escoba James?, te puedes resfriar sabes - dijo Sirius casi como si no le importara  
  
- me sentía mal - dijo James sentándose al lado de Sirius  
  
- si te entiendo, me sentí tan impotente al ver a esos niños que no se, simplemente salí del castillo  
  
- ¿Qué crees que pasó?  
  
- no lo sé, pero este no es el último ataque que veremos  
  
- Sirius yo.  
  
- ¿Que pasa James?  
  
- es que cuando fui con mis padres al callejón Diagon - James empezó a relatarle todo lo que escuchó en el callejón aquel día, cuando terminó Sirius se veía muy preocupado  
  
- James ¿Por qué no dijiste esto antes?  
  
- es que yo. no le di importancia, en ese momento me parecía entretenido todo eso - era impresionante toda la confianza que inspiraba Sirius, no tuvo muchos problemas al contarle todo lo que había pasado - ¿tu sabes quien puede ser el heredero de Griffindor? - preguntó finalmente James  
  
- por supuesto que se quien es, eres tú  
  
A James se le heló todo el cuerpo, no sentía sus piernas ni sus brazos, que estaba diciendo Sirius, era imposible que él fuera el heredero de Griffindor, eso quería decir que al que querían matar era a. él, James se empezó a sentir muy mal, estaba mareado, eso no era lo que él quería escuchar  
  
- tu padre es descendiente directo de Godric Griffindor, nos enteramos de eso hace algunos años, por lo tanto en este momento tú eres el heredero de Griffindor  
  
- James escúchame - la voz de Sirius se escuchaba muy distante - no tienes de que preocuparte me aseguraré de que nada te ocurra, además todavía tienen que encontrar las otras dos piezas, y te aseguro que nosotros las encontraremos antes, ahora volvamos al castillo, no quiero que te enfermes por andar jugando bajo la lluvia.  
  
Cuando entraron al castillo Sirius le dijo que se fuera de inmediato a la sala común y se secara en el fuego, James obedeció de inmediato, al llegar a la sala común esta estaba muy silenciosa, había mucha gente adentro pero todos estaban preocupados por Patrice y Peter, cuando sus amigos vieron a James se acercaron rápido a él  
  
- ¿Qué te paso? - Dijo Jean - ¿te caíste al agua? ¿O Malfoy te lanzó un hechizo empapante?  
  
- tranquila no me ha pasado nada - James estornudó muy fuertemente  
  
- espera voy por una taza de té caliente - dijo Jean mientras salía de la sala común  
  
James se fue a sentar cerca del fuego mientras Julianne le pasaba una frazada  
  
- ¿en que estabas pensando cuando saliste del colegio? te podrías enfermar seriamente - le reprochó su prima quien se preocupaba mucho por su salud  
  
Cuando Jean llegó con el té James les contó todo lo ocurrido, de cómo se encontró con Sirius y de que él era el heredero de Griffindor, al escuchar esta última parte todos se sobresaltaron  
  
- ¿entonces es a ti a quien quieren? - Dijo Frank muy sorprendido - esto lo cambia todo  
  
- Sirius me dijo que no me preocupara, que todavía faltaban dos objetos por encontrar, y que mientras esos dos objetos no aparezcan, no me van a atacar - entonces debemos hacerle caso - dijo Frank en forma concluyente - no vale la pena seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto, pero debemos estar alerta por si esos dos sujetos vuelven a aparecer, ahora debes concentrarte en el juego de Quiditch del viernes  
  
- tienes toda la razón, pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y estudiando un poco, hasta que cuando se hizo tarde todos se fueron a acostar  
  
Frank tenía razón pensó James, Sirius estaba ahí para protegerlo cuando algo pase, y mientras no encontraran los otros dos objetos, no había de que preocuparse, estos pensamientos de paz inundaron su mente y logro dormirse muy rápido.  
  
Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, en el proximo capitulo, se llevara a cabo el partido de Quiditch entre Griffindor y Huflepuff, en donde James deberá demostrar todas sus habilidades para el Quiditch 


	6. Griffindor vs Huflepuff

Capitulo 6: Griffindor vs. Huflepuff  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron bastante rápido, entre las clases las tareas y los entrenamientos de Quiditch James logró mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, y no seguir pensando en los sucesos recientes, ya era martes, y faltaban solo 3 días para el partido contra la casa de Huflepuff, ese día James estaba entrenando muy duro junto con sus compañeros, cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, ya era la hora de la cena así que todos fueron al gran comedor, James vio que todos los alumnos se reunían en un circulo, como si en el centro de este hubiese algo muy atractivo, por inercia James trató de ver que había en el centro de el circulo, el corazón le palpito de sobremanera al ver que en el centro del circulo estaba Patrice tratando de responder las innumerables preguntas de sus compañeros  
  
-¿te dio miedo?  
  
-¿Cómo pasó?  
  
-¿Quién lo hizo?  
  
-¿Qué hacías sola con Peter?  
  
-¿Qué buscaban en la sala común?  
  
Estas eran las principales preguntas que hacían todos los estudiantes, Patrice no era capaz de responder ninguna de ellas, se sentía asfixiada, ella prefería mil veces pasar desapercibida a que todo el colegio estuviese encima de ella haciéndole preguntas, la directora Mcgonagall que acababa de entrar en el gran salón vio la difícil situación en la que estaba Patrice y habló a todos los alumnos  
  
-Les rogaría a todos los presentes que no agobien a su compañera, ella ha estado muy mal estos días y es preferible que no la agobien, así que les rogaría que todos volvieran a sus asientos y continuemos con la cena de forma normal.  
  
En cuanto dijo esto, todos los alumnos empezaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos, James que por fin podía acercarse a Patrice corrió hacia donde estaba ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Gracias a Dios que estás bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sabía si te ibas a recuperar  
  
- no te preocupes - dijo Patrice muy ruborizada - ya estoy bien, pero Peter todavía no despierta - en su rostro apareció una expresión de gran preocupación y tristeza, para todos era obvio que ella quería mucho a su compañero  
  
- no te preocupes - la alentó James - ya veras que pronto sale de la enfermería como si nada  
  
Patrice sonrió ante el comentario de James, luego se reunieron con Frank, Julianne y Jean que estaban en la mesa de Griffindor a unos pocos metros de ellos, la cena se desarrolló en forma normal, pero todos tenían mucha curiosidad de saber que es lo que había pasado.  
  
Ya devuelta en la sala común James se encontraba mucho más relajado, pese a que había logrado mantenerse distraído, inconscientemente estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Patrice, ahora que ella había despertado todo estaba mucho mejor, Patrice tardó bastante en llegar a la sala común, dijo que la directora Mcgonagall había querido hablar con ella para saber que había pasado aquel día, pero ella no recordaba nada, la directora pensó que quizás hubiesen usado un hechizo desmemorizante, después de estar un buen rato conversando los cinco, decidieron ir a acostarse, ya se hacía tarde y había clases temprano al otro día.  
  
Las clases siguieron su curso normal, James quedaba realmente agotado cada día ya que después de clases tenía entrenamiento de Quiditch y en la noche tenía que hacer las tareas que le dejaban en los distintos ramos, la tarde del jueves Peter se reincorporó a clases, al igual que Patrice no recordaba absolutamente nada  
  
- me acuerdo que estaba en la sala común con Patrice y después de eso desperté en la enfermería - era lo que respondía a cada curioso que le preguntaba  
  
Ese día jueves James estaba especialmente nervioso, faltaba un día para el primer partido de Quiditch de la temporada, por lo que esa tarde entrenaron muy duro, Sirius estuvo supervisando el entrenamiento para asegurarse de que no ocurrieran imprevistos por culpa de la tensión que sentían todos los jugadores, terminaron muy tarde, fueron a cenar al gran comedor y después James se fue directo a su cama, estaba muerto de agotamiento, lo único que quería era dormir, así que se acostó y quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente James despertó muy temprano, había vuelto todo el nerviosismo, como aún no era hora para levantarse, se empezó a dar vueltas por la pieza, no paraba de temblar, estuvo casi una hora así cuando sus demás compañeros empezaron a despertar, Frank por supuesto seguía durmiendo como si nada importara, James se dio una ducha y se vistió, antes de salir del dormitorio se aseguró de mover a Frank un poco para que empezara a despertar y no llegara tarde a clases, al salir del dormitorio se encontró con Julianne y Jean que lo estaban esperando  
  
- hoy es el gran día ¿no es cierto? - Decía Jean - ¿estás nervioso? ¿Dormiste bien?, el partido depende de ti así que debes estar en perfecta forma, nosotras te haremos barra ¿vale?  
  
Lejos de ayudar los comentarios de Jean solo lograban ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por primera vez sintió ganas de mandar a callarla, pero se contuvo, al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con la desagradable persona de Seamus Malfoy  
  
- ¿Con que ahora vas a ser buscador, eh Potter?  
  
- piérdete en tus asunto Malfoy - la voz de Jean ahora resultaba bastante agradable a los oídos de James - estás celoso por que a ti no te seleccionaron en el equipo de tu casa  
  
- cállate estúpida - rápidamente James sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Malfoy  
  
- sigue molestando y esta vez usaré algo más fuerte que un expeliarmus - le dijo James bastante enojado  
  
- no me asustas Potter - Malfoy también sacó la varita  
  
- deténganse - Julianne estaba algo asustada ante la casi inminente pelea - James vámonos - lo tomó del brazo y se fueron a la mesa de Griffindor, Jean los siguió bien de cerca, el resto de la mañana fue bastante normal, como de costumbre Frank llegó cuando el resto ya estaba terminando el desayuno, después de eso tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras, y después transformaciones con la profesora Fenton, tenían que transformar una pluma en una piedra, Frank la transformó de inmediato, pero James que estaba bastante nervioso dejo una piedra con muchos pedazos de pluma, Julianne se demoró un poco pero al final lo consiguió, en cambio Jean parecía fascinada al no conseguirlo, cada vez que resultaba algo distinto a una piedra ella gemía de emoción, era bastante natural en ella, parecía que le gustaba más hacer las cosas mal que hacerlas bien, cuando volvían al gran comedor, James estaba más nervioso que nunca, ya nada podía relajarlo, en cuanto llegaron al gran salón James se llevó una gran sorpresa, hablando con la directora se encontraba la hermosa figura de su madre, este al verla corrió hacia ella  
  
- Mamá - grito James mientras la abrazaba - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
- pues bueno veras, tu padre me dio el día libre - respondió ella en tono muy gracioso - el no pudo venir por que hay unos problemas en el ministerio, pero dice que para el próximo partido hará todo lo posible  
  
- no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.  
  
- nosotros también hijo, no sabes la alegría que nos dio el recibir tu carta el otro día, nos habíamos enterado de lo ocurrido en tu sala común y estábamos muy preocupados  
  
- Hola tía Ginny - dijo Julianne quien llegaba junto con Jean y Frank  
  
- Julianne que gusto de verte - dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cómo les ha ido?  
  
- bien tía gracias  
  
- ellos son Frank y Jean mamá - dijo James presentando a sus amigos  
  
- mucho gusto en conocerlos niños - dijo Ginny  
  
- ¿usted es la mamá de James? - preguntó Jean muy sorprendida  
  
- así es  
  
- usted es muy bonita, ¿dígame tiene algún secreto? ¿Qué se siente estar casada con un mago tan famoso? ¿Es linda su casa? ¿Puedo conocerla?  
  
- no te preocupes mamá ella siempre es así - todos se largaron a reír. Durante el almuerzo James no paraba de contarle a su mamá todas las experiencias que había tenido en el colegio, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su mamá después de tanto tiempo, ella también se veía muy contenta de ver a su hijo con tanto entusiasmo, estuvo tan entretenido con su mamá que incluso se olvido de los nervios que sentía hace unos momentos atrás  
  
- me gustaría que mi papá hubiese podido venir también dijo de pronto James  
  
- él quería mucho venir a verte, pero por desgracia no pudo, pero no te preocupes, traje la cámara para hacer las mejores tomas del juego y que después tu padre no se pierda ningún detalle del juego.  
  
- ¿y como están los abuelos?  
  
- tu abuela igual que siempre, preocupada por todo el mundo, te manda muchos cariños y te desea mucha suerte en el juego, y tu abuelo con mucho trabajo en el ministerio - su abuelo Arthur Weasley era el ministro de magia, la máxima autoridad entre los magos, por lo que siempre estaba muy ocupado, el trabajo en el ministerio era siempre pesado. Al terminar el almuerzo debían irse a clase, les tocaba Herbología con la señora Sproutt, james no quería ir, se quería quedar al lado de su madre, pero ella le insistió en que debía ir a clases, no podía andar perdiendo clases por cualquier excusa, así que muy a su pesar se fue a clases.  
  
En Herbología le volvieron los nervios, y el tener clases con los de Huflepuff no le ayudaba en nada, continuamente hacían comentarios del tipo  
  
- van a perder  
  
- se las vamos a dar los de Huflepuff no eran pesados, solo lo hacían por que era natural estar exaltados antes del partido, los comentarios eran dichos en tono inofensivo, pero James se ponía nervioso con cada palabra acerca del partido, cuando terminó la clase, él tenía que ir a los camarines a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando llegó ya todos estaba ahí, Sophia se veía muy nerviosa, el resto que ya tenía más experiencia estaban más relajados pero igualmente algo nerviosos, muy bien Cedric les estaba dando unas últimas indicaciones antes del partido, se quedaron un rato conversando mientras James escuchaba que las graderías se empezaban a llenar de gente, de pronto Cedric se le acercó  
  
- ¿nervioso James?  
  
- Nooooo, para nada - dijo muy sarcásticamente - no te preocupes, lo harás bien, solo relájate y pásalo bien, ya veras que esa es la mejor estrategia para jugar  
  
Las palabras de Cedric no hicieron el menor efecto, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía asimilar bien lo que escuchaba, cuando habían pasado unos quince minutos se escuchó al animador del juego, era un chico de piel blanca de cuarto año llamado Sean Jones, de la casa de Griffindor  
  
- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, les habla Sean Jones, este es el primer partido de la temporada entre Griffindor y Huflepuff - todo el público ovacionaba en esos momentos, el equipo de Huflepuff estará compuesto por Joan Austen, Sarah Vincent y Marie Preston como cazadoras, Harold Pryde como guardián, Randy Parker y Ben Willis como golpeadores y su buscador y capitán Bill Pryde - todo el público aplaudió muy fuerte a Bill, era muy buen buscador y muy querido en Huflepuff.  
  
- Ahora el equipo de Griffindor, Sophia Starking, Jim Lee y su capitán Cedric Saline como cazadores, Ray Wood como guardián, Vincent Drake y Michael Summers como golpeadores y estrenando su nuevo buscador James Potter - nuevamente el público estalló en vítores cuando el equipo de Griffindor salió a la cancha - el arbitro será la profesora Fenton James estaba demasiado nervioso, la profesora Fenton se acerco llevando con ella la caja con las pelotas, abrió la caja y liberó la snitch, James la vió unos pocos segundos y después desapareció  
  
- muy bien quiero un juego limpio y sin trampas, ahora que comience el juego. Sonó el silbato y todos echaron a volar, en ese momento James sintió que ocurría un milagro, todos los nervios y la tensión desaparecieron, se sentía relajado, muy liviano, así que sin más rodeos empezó a realizar su trabajo como buscador  
  
- Starking lleva la Quafle - transmitía Jones - se mueve con mucha gracia logra evadir los cazadores de Huflepuff, lanza un pase hacia Cedric, pero por desgracia es interceptado por Joan, ahora ella es el centro de todas las miradas, aunque no estoy seguro si por que lleva la Quafle o por su hermosa figura  
  
- Jones - dijo Sirius al lado de Sean - limítate a comentar el partido  
  
- muy bien Joan sigue con la Quafle en su poder, lanza y. anota, diez a cero para Huflepuff.  
  
James seguía muy concentrado en buscar la snitch y tener los ojos despiertos a las bludgers, pero Bill lo mantenía muy vigilado  
  
- se reanuda el partido, Lee con la Quafle, avanza rápidamente, huy, casi es golpeado por una bludger que lanzó Summers, decide dar el pase a Starking, ahora es ella quien lleva la Quafle, muy de cerca la tiene rodeada Marie Preston, debemos resaltar que el equipo de Huflepuff tiene las cazadoras más hermosas que visto jamás  
  
- Jones - Sirius se oía cada vez más irritado - te lo advierto muchacho  
  
- muy bien Starking entrega a Cedric y anota, esto es un empate a diez, el primer partido de la temporada y está muy emocionante, todavía no hay rastro de la snitch, los dos buscadores se siguen muy de cerca pero no han divisado nada todavía, seguimos, las cazadoras de Huflepuff se mueven muy juntas, Preston y Austen protegen a Sarah Vincent, quien lleva la Quafle mientras los dos golpeadores también se ubican cerca de ella para protegerla de las bludgers, el equipo de Griffindor trata de detenerlos, pero la formación que utilizan es muy buena, pero que es esto, Cedric se ha tirado a máxima velocidad en contra de Sarah, esta jugada a tomado desprevenidos a los golpeadores, y las otras dos cazadoras, Cedric logra quitarle la Quafle a Sarah y va solo hacia los arcos y. anota, veinte a diez para Griffindor, esa jugada de Cedric fue totalmente inesperada, ha dejado al equipo de Huflepuff con la boca abierta, todavía no se manifiestan los buscadores.  
  
James seguía dando vueltas por el campo sin poder ver ni sombra de la snitch, pese a su concentración en la búsqueda de la snitch, se daba cuenta de lo emocionante que iba el partido, pero pese a que iban ganando eso no iba a servir de nada si Bill atrapaba la snitch  
  
James estaba experimentando muchísimas sensaciones nuevas, la presión de buscar la snitch y encontrarla antes que Bill, revisar como iba el marcador, y tener un ojo puesto en las bludgers, estaba emocionado al máximo  
  
- el partido ahora se encuentra 40 a 20 a favor de Griffindor, resultado que no es sorpresivo ya que los tres cazadores de Griffindor son realmente sensacionales  
  
- Jones - la voz de Sirius estaba cada vez más irritada - si sigues así te quitaré el micrófono  
  
- no se exalte profesor  
  
Ginny estaba muy preocupada por el curso del partido, cada vez que veía una bludgers acercándose a James ella instintivamente se ponía las manos en los ojos y pedía que le avisaran cuando hubiese terminado, tenía los nervios destrozados, el partido ya iba 90 a 50 a favor de Griffindor.  
  
James seguía dando vueltas en circulo alrededor de la cancha, hasta el momento en que vio un destello dorado a lo lejos, siguió dando vueltas acercándose poco a poco al destello, hasta que cuando vio claramente la snitch se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ella, al verlo Bill corrió detrás de James, el público se puso de pie para ver la emocionante carrera entre los buscadores, James volaba a máxima velocidad, la snitch era muy escurridiza, pero James ya estaba cerca, veía que Bill estaba detrás de él, cuando James ya podía sentir la snitch, una bludger pasó rozándole, lo que hizo que disminuyera la velocidad, pese a todo no perdió de vista la snitch, Ginny estaba con un ataque de nervios después de lo que pasó con la bludger, ahora Bill y James iban a la misma altura, hombro con hombro, los cazadores ya no podían seguir jugando por ver la emocionante carrera, una nueva bludger venía en dirección de James y Bill, si seguían en esa dirección claramente les iba a pegar, Bill al ver la bludger se hizo para un lado, pero James estaba decidido a atraparla, así que incremento la velocidad al máximo y cogió la snitch justo en el momento en que la bludger le pegaba en la cola de la escoba haciendo que la escoba empezara a dar vueltas en circulo, james se aferro muy fuerte a la escoba, Ginny casi estaba llorando, finalmente la escoba se estabilizó y James tenía la snitch en sus manos  
  
- Y Potter capturo la snitch - gritó Sean muy emocionado, todo el público saltaba de emoción cuando James se paseaba por la cancha con la snitch - después de una impresionante carrera y de un magnifico control de escoba Griffindor gana por 240 - 50, James Potter ha mostrado el talento natural que tiene como buscador.  
  
James lo había logrado, bajaba a tierra sin poder creerlo, había atrapado la snitch y logrado el triunfo de su equipo, se sentía feliz, en cuanto aterrizó vio como todos sus compañeros corrían hacia él y luego lo levantaban en el aire, de pronto vio a su madre que no parecía muy feliz  
  
- James Potter - gruño ella - como se te ha ocurrido hacer esa maniobra, que no te das cuenta que podría haberte pasado algo, por poco y esa bludger te da en la cabeza  
  
- calma mamá, lo tenía todo calculado - dijo James muy seguro de si mismo  
  
- si seguro, eres igual a tu padre, hacen cualquier cosa por ganar un partido En eso entraron a la cancha Julianne, Jean y Frank, Jean venía saltando y gritando  
  
- James - gritaba la niña - has estado espectacular, ibas como a mil por hora, y después las vueltas que dabas cuando te pego la bludger, y y y y .  
  
- calma Jean - dijo Frank - ya sabemos como pasó todo, felicidades James, realmente espectacular, no pensé que te tirarías contra la bludger  
  
- no le festejen esas irresponsabilidades - se apresuro a decir Ginny - no ven que le pudo pasar algo  
  
- calma mamá estoy bien - dijo James algo agotado  
  
James vio que Patrice estaba en la tribuna junto a Peter aplaudiendo muy efusivamente, James le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y esta se ruborizó instantáneamente.  
  
Al poco rato después del partido Ginny tenía que irse  
  
- ¿de verdad tienes que irte mamá?  
  
- si hijo, tu papá se vuelve loco si no llego hoy día, pero no te preocupes, además ya falta poco para las vacaciones de navidad, así que ahora dedícate a estudiar y que te valla bien en todas tus asignaturas  
  
- está bien mamá  
  
- Julianne, nos vemos en navidad, cuídate mucho  
  
- así lo haré tía, y déle mis cariños al tío Harry  
  
- lo haré linda, bueno James, nos vemos en navidad - después de un largo abrazo, Ginny salió por la puerta del colegio, cuando ya estaba fuera de los límites del colegio simplemente desapareció.  
  
- Guau - exclamo Jean - tú mamá acaba de desaparecer, ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
  
- tiene licencia para aparecerse desde hace ya 20 años creo  
  
- increíble - cada día Jean se asombraba con algo que para todos era bastante normal, pero era lógico sabiendo que ella era de familia muggle, después de despedirse de su madre, James se fue a las duchas del equipo, estaba completamente transpirado y se sentía muy agotado, era como si todo el cansancio le hubiese bajado de golpe, estuvo largo rato en las duchas, cuando salió se fue derecho al gran comedor, también el hambre le había venido como si nada, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, pero en la mesa de Griffindor había un aire distinto, todos estaban muy felices con el triunfo del equipo, Jean siguió comentando las jugadas, especialmente las vueltas que dio James, cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron a la sala común en donde los esperaba una merecida fiesta, Sirius estaba allí - felicidades James - excelente juego - claro que tu madre no debe de haber estado muy contenta con el final  
  
- no, no lo estaba para nada  
  
- era natural, fue una jugada muy peligrosa  
  
- pero gracias a eso ganamos profesor - interrumpió Cedric quien estaba más feliz que nadie  
  
- bueno yo los dejo - dijo Sirius - solo vine a felicitarlos, no se queden hasta muy tarde por favor - no te preocupes - dijo Cedric muy sarcástico - nos acostaremos tempranito Sirius se rió y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda  
  
- muy bien gente, el primer brindis va por James - gritó Cedric muy eufórico  
  
- Salud - dijeron todos.  
  
Después de eso Sophia se acerco a felicitar a James, lo que hizo que este se pusiera rojo y empezara a mirar el suelo como si sus zapatos fueran el objeto mas interesante del mundo, Frank casi se murió de risa al ver esto. Estuvieron hasta bastante tarde celebrando, después James calló rendido en su cama y se durmió en el instante.  
  
Este ha sido el sexto capitulo, porfa dejen reviews, en el próximo capitulo James Julianne y Jean viajarán a la madriguera para las vacaciones de navidad, veremos de nuevo a la familia Weasley reunida, ¿Qué.? ¿Que Harry y Ginny pelearon? Ups creo que mejor no digo nada más, el próximo capitulo ya está escrito y solo espero el momento de publicarlo, al igual que el capitulo 8, en este momento estoy escribiendo el nueve, porfa de nuevo manden Reviews. 


	7. retorno a la madriguera

Capitulo 7: retorno a la madriguera  
  
James estaba mucho más relajado después del partido, aún dos semanas después sus compañeros lo seguían felicitando por su hazaña en el partido, sin mencionar a Jean que seguía relatando lo sucedido, pero ahora después del tiempo de relajo se acercaban los exámenes de fin de trimestre, pasaban bastante tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando, con excepción de Frank que simplemente se relajaba.  
  
- y tú ¿no vas a estudiar? - le reprochaba continuamente Julianne  
  
- ya sé todo lo que necesito saber - decía él  
  
A James lo tenía especialmente preocupado el examen de pociones, sabía que Snape haría todo lo humanamente posible por reprobarlo, así que debía esforzarse más en ese ramo que en cualquier otro, encantamientos no le ocasionaba problemas, demoraba un poco en agarrarles el paso, pero siempre lo conseguía, transformaciones tampoco le daba mayor complicación, Herbología requería un poco más de estudio, Historia de la magia también requería bastante estudio, y en defensa contra las artes oscuras, no había mayor complicación.  
  
Nuevamente los días pasaban rápido, su único consuelo era que ya venían las vacaciones de navidad, y que como era tradición en su familia se iría con su prima a la madriguera, así se llamaba la casa en donde vivían sus abuelos, a James le gustaba mucho ir para allá, y sobre todo en navidad cuando todos los Weasley se reunían. - creo que ya es suficiente por hoy - dijo Julianne en tono muy cansado  
  
- tienes razón - dijo James, Jean en cambio no paraba de estudiar, Historia de la magia se le hacía excepcionalmente difícil, como era de familia muggle, no sabía nada de eso, ya estaba logrando realizar encantamientos y transformaciones sin problemas, pero las pociones todavía le costaban mucho.  
  
- bueno - dijo Frank - vamos a comer de una buena vez, estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie y se fueron hacia el gran comedor, todos los alumnos se notaban cansados por la cercanía de los exámenes, así que nadie conversaba demasiado, los días continuaban bastante normales, no había pista de un nuevo robo en el colegio, eso quería decir que aún no lograban deducir en donde se encontraban las otras dos piezas para el ritual, ese día tenían los exámenes de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Herbología, Sirius les había hecho un examen teórico, preguntando distintos contra-maleficios y cosas por el estilo, la profesora Sproutt les pasó unas plantas las cuales debían reconocer y fertilizar adecuadamente.  
  
- aún no entiendo por que se quemó - decía James al salir de Herbología  
  
- ya te lo dije, el fertilizante que usaste era demasiado fuerte, debiste usar uno mucho más suave, no puedo creer que confundieras tanto las plantas  
  
- pero si son todas iguales.  
  
- a propósito, que harán ustedes para navidad - dijo Julianne a Frank y Jean  
  
- yo me voy con mis padres, creo que querían ir a no se donde - dijo Frank  
  
- ¿y tú? - dijo James a Jean que todavía estaba fascinada al ver como se quemó la planta de James  
  
- yo me voy a quedar en el colegio, mis padres tuvieron que salir a Brasil de último minuto y no van a llegar a tiempo para navidad  
  
- ¿y por que no vienes con nosotros? - le sugirió Julianne, en ese momento a Jean se le iluminaron los ojos  
  
- ¿en serio puedo? - gimió ella  
  
- claro que sí - dijo James - mi madre me dijo que invitáramos algunos compañeros si queríamos, bueno que dices ¿aceptas?  
  
- por supuesto que sí - en ese momento Jean estaba más feliz que nunca, la idea de pasar la navidad en una casa de magos la emocionaba muchísimo, después partieron a almorzar y después de nuevo a la biblioteca a estudiar encantamientos y transformaciones que era lo que tenían al día siguiente, Frank como de costumbre no le dio mucha importancia al tema, y se dedico a ayudar a sus amigos, vieron que cerca de ellos estaban Patrice y Peter, al parecer les iba bastante bien con el estudio, Patrice lograba realizar todo tipo de encantamientos y transformaciones.  
  
Cuando salían del examen de transformaciones, iban los cuatro bastante conformes, todos creían haber logrado bastante bien lo que se proponían, por desgracia les faltaban los exámenes de historia de la magia y pociones, así que apenas terminaron de almorzar volvieron a la biblioteca, ya estaban todos exhaustos, llevaban toda la semana estudiando al máximo, pero por fin solo faltaba un día, y después a relajarse y disfrutar de las vacaciones, estuvieron hasta bien tarde en la biblioteca, y cuando se fueron a acostar ya no daban más de cansancio, se acostaron y se durmieron de inmediato.  
  
El examen de pociones fue una verdadera tortura, debían realizar una poción adormecedora y una para despertar, pero tenían muy poco tiempo, al final solo Frank había logrado terminar ambas pociones, el examen de historia estuvo tal como ellos se lo esperaban, fome, demasiado aburrido, cuando terminaron James soltó un grito de felicidad, por fin había terminado todos los exámenes, ahora solo debía relajarse, esperar las notas y después a la madriguera, después de almuerzo estuvo vagando por los pasillos del colegio, le encantaba pasear por el colegio sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer, paseaba con Jean cuando vieron a la directora caminar junto a Sirius, se notaban bastante tensos, James que sentía mucha curiosidad se escondió para escuchar de que hablaban  
  
- ¿no hay ninguna duda sobre eso Sirius?  
  
- ninguna Minerva, todo calza a la perfección, el casco de Slythering está allí, ahora debemos ir y buscarlo  
  
- ¿hablaste con Harry? - al escuchar el nombre de su padre James puso mucha más atención a la charla  
  
- si, ya le mande una lechuza, dijo que después de Navidad puede venir al colegio, dijo también que conseguiría unos Aurors por si había algún tipo de problemas allá adentro  
  
- excelente, mientras antes pongamos el casco en un lugar seguro mejor para todos, alguna pista sobre el paradero del libro  
  
- ninguna Minerva, pero al parecer está en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentra el cuadro que mantiene sellado al fantasma, sin embargo no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde puede ser eso.  
  
- sigan buscando Sirius  
  
James tomo a Jean del brazo y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, James rápidamente les contó todo lo que habían escuchado  
  
- ¿Qué ya saben donde está el casco? - dijo Julianne  
  
- así es, pero al parecer necesitan a mi papá para encontrarlo - dijo James muy extrañado por eso  
  
- ¿de que casco hablan? - Patrice acababa de llegar, los cuatro se sobresaltaron mucho  
  
- eh, nada, lo que pasa es que. mi papá me va a comprar un casco de Quiditch - se apresuró a mentir James, en eso llegó Peter y Patrice se fue con él hacia el gran comedor, James dio un suspiro de relajo  
  
- debemos ser más cuidadosos - dijo Frank - ahora vamos a cenar Todos se fueron al gran comedor en donde cenaron muy relajados, en dos días más tomarían el expreso Hogwarts y se irían a la madriguera a pasar las vacaciones, la noche antes de irse, estaban publicadas las notas de los exámenes, Frank obtuvo 10 en todo, Jean había salido con todo bien pero nada extraordinario, Julianne, casi puros 8 y 9 al igual que James, todos quedaron conformes con sus respectivas notas, así que se fueron a los dormitorios a preparar su equipaje, una vez terminaron se acostaron de inmediato, James estaba tan ansioso de que la noche pasara rápido que desde luego esta pasó muy lentamente. Al otro día James casi no había dormido pero no le importaba, tomo sus cosas y se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común, después bajaron los cuatro al gran comedor, en donde rápidamente tomaron el desayuno y se fueron a la estación en Hogsmeade, el viaje fue muy tranquilo, de hecho demasiado tranquilo, conversaron un poco, pero al rato se les acabó el tema, después se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico, pero se aburrieron rápido al ver las palizas que daba Frank, solo Julianne que había aprendido a jugar con su padre, le hacía algo de competencia pero no mucha. Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación James ya no daba más del aburrimiento, así que bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, abajo los estaban esperando Ginny y Hermione, que vestían como siempre de manera muy elegante, James y Julianne corrieron hacia sus respectivas madres, mientras Frank que también encontró a su mamá corría hacia ella  
  
- ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña niña? - decía Hermione mientras abrazaba a Julianne  
  
- bien mamá, no he tenido ningún problema, ella es Jean Sellers, es compañera de nosotros - dijo Julianne presentando a Jean  
  
- mucho gusto Jean - dijo cortésmente Hermione  
  
- el placer es todo mío señora Weasley  
  
- ¿y tú James como te has portado? - le preguntaba Ginny a su hijo  
  
- bien mamá, no te preocupes por eso  
  
- me alegro, ¿Cómo has estado Jean?  
  
- bien señora Potter - en eso Frank se acerco a sus amigos para despedirse.  
  
- bueno chicos nos veremos de vuelta de vacaciones  
  
- así es Frank - dijo James mientras le estrechaba la mano  
  
- cuídate Frank - le dijo Julianne  
  
- pásalo bien, come harto, descansa. - Jean se entusiasmaba mucho a la hora de dar consejos, en realidad se entusiasmaba mucho con cualquier cosa.  
  
En cuanto Frank se fue, tomaron sus cosas y las subieron al auto de Ginny, un precioso Peugeutt 505, bastante amplio, ella les explico que Harry y Ron, llegarían más tarde a la madriguera, por que todavía estaban en el trabajo, Ron al igual que Harry trabajaba en el ministerio, era jefe del departamento de deportes, de todas maneras ambos iban a estar de vacaciones el resto de la semana.  
  
A James le daba mucha emoción ir a la madriguera, y encontrarse con todos sus tíos y primos, la familia por parte de su madre era muy numerosa, su mamá tenía seis hermanos, casi todos casados y con hijos, así que con tanta gente en la madriguera, siempre se pasaba bien.  
  
Después de un corto viaje, corto porque Ginny activo el sistema de súper velocidad del auto, que como era invisible, podía viajar casi a 400 kilómetros por hora, llegaron a la madriguera, era un gran terreno, alejado de la ciudad, había cambiado mucho de lo que era hace 20 años, ahora la casa era mucho más grande, y un poco más lujosa, se podía ver el aire de campo ya que a los Weasley les gustaba así, no habían querido transformarla en una mansión, preferían la simplicidad, sin embargo ese lugar era muy acogedor, dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento, y rápidamente salió a recibirlos la abuela Molly, con su particular sonrisa.  
  
- Abuela - gritaron los dos niños que salieron corriendo hacia su abuela  
  
- mis niños, como han estado - decía mientras los abrazaba  
  
- muy bien abuela, ella es Jean Sellers, es compañera nuestra - dijo Julianne introduciendo a su amiga que miraba para todos lados muy fascinada  
  
- hola Jean - saludó la abuela - encantada de conocerte  
  
- igualmente señora, su casa es magnifica - dijo sin dejar de mirar para todas partes, James pensó que en ese momento Jean querría tener otros ocho ojos más para no perderse nada.  
  
Sacaron sus cosas del auto y entraron a la casa, por dentro la casa mantenía su aspecto rural, era muy acogedora y muy linda, entraron a un recibidor, en el cual se encontraba un viejo reloj que resultaba bastante inútil si lo que se quería ver era la hora, este tenía muchas manecillas, en la cada una de ellas se encontraba el rostro de un miembro de la familia, en ese momento Julianne vio la manecilla de su padre que decía "en el trabajo", a la derecha del recibidor se encontraba la cocina, y a su izquierda un gran living también muy bonito, en el recibidor también había una escalera que daba al segundo piso en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, la casa era tan grande que cada miembro de la familia tenía un dormitorio, James corrió al suyo mientras Julianne llevaba a Jean a su pieza en donde dormirían las dos, luego de dejar las cosas bajaron a la cocina en donde estaban sus madres junto a la abuela preparando la cena.  
  
- Mamá - dijo James - ¿a que hora llega mi papá?  
  
- buena pregunta - dijo la abuela - ¿a que hora llega tu marido?  
  
- debe estar por llegar, se va a venir junto con Ron  
  
- Fred y George van a llegar en poco rato también - Fred y George eran dos de los hermanos de Ginny, James siempre lo pasaba muy bien con ellos, eran muy graciosos, siempre les gustaba poner la gota de humor en todas partes, ambos tenían una empresa de artículos de broma llamada, "Sortilegios Weasley", les había ido muy bien, exportaban sus productos a todo el mundo, y últimamente pensaban en expandirse hacia los muggles  
  
- Percy - continuó la abuela - llegará mañana, al parecer tiene mucho trabajo antes de navidad, Charley y Bill llegarán a cenar hoy día - el tío Percy era un poco arrastrado y muy ambicioso, Charley y Bill eran muy simpáticos, más apegados a la vida familiar.  
  
De pronto escucharon llegar un auto, James y Julianne corrieron a ver de quien se trataba, eran Harry y Ron que venían llegando, los dos salieron corriendo hacia sus padres  
  
- Papá - gritó James mientras corría y lo abrazaba, Harry lo levanto en el aire, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, lo mismo pasó con Julianne  
  
- James - dijo Harry muy feliz - que alegría de verte, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, ¿Cómo te has portado?  
  
- bien papá - James ya no podía contener la emoción de ver a su padre, Ginny y Hermione miraban desde la puerta muy enternecidas con la escena, entraron rápidamente al living, en donde les presentaron a Jean, y entre James y Julianne no paraban de contar todo lo que habían vivido en el colegio, obviamente escondiendo ciertos detalles, Harry y Ron estaban realmente felices de volver a ver a sus hijos, en eso otros dos vehículos llegaban a la madriguera, eran Fred y George con sus respectivas familias.  
  
Fred se había casado con una mujer morena, de pelo negro, muy agradable, y tenía dos hijos, un niño de 9 años llamado Chriss y una niña de 7 llamada Rachel, George por su parte, estaba casado con una mujer de piel clara y pelo castaño corto, tenía solo un hijo de 8 años llamado Evan.  
  
- ¿como están todos por acá? - preguntó Fred en tono muy festivo  
  
- bien hijo - respondió la abuela - los estábamos esperando  
  
James y Julianne fueron a saludar a sus tíos y primos, les agradaba mucho estar con ellos, cuando los saludaron Harry se dirigió a saludarlos también.  
  
- Fred, George, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos  
  
- señor Potter - dijo Fred haciéndose el serio - espero que haya tratado bien a nuestra pequeña hermana  
  
- estos dos no cambian - le susurro Ginny a su madre  
  
- por supuesto que sí - respondió Harry muy divertido  
  
- eso espero - agregó George  
  
Siguieron en el living esperando a que llegara el resto de la familia, de pronto Charley se apareció en medio del recibidor  
  
- ¿Cómo están familia? - preguntó Charley una vez que entraba en el living Nuevamente todos se pararon a saludar, Charley era separado, tenía dos hijos que veía muy a menudo de 16 y 19 años, pero los dos habían ido a pasar la navidad con su madre.  
  
Un poco después de eso llegaron Bill con su familia y el abuelo Arthur, después de los respectivos saludos pasaron a la mesa a cenar, la cena fue muy agradable, con tanta gente siempre se pasaba bien, Jean estaba fuera de si, permaneció callada escuchando todas las conversaciones, sobre el ministerio, de Quiditch, lo que más le gustaba era escuchar a Fred y George que eran muy gracioso, se lo pasaban echando chistes por todo, cuando la cena terminó ya era bastante tarde así que se fueron a sus habitaciones, cuando James ya estaba acostado en su pieza, entraron sus padres, con quienes estuvo hablando relajadamente un buen rato, ahora por fin tenían algo de tranquilidad, así que estuvieron juntos hasta bien tarde. Al día siguiente entraron a despertarlo Julianne y Jean, esta última llegaba a saltar de alegría, la casa le parecía magnifica, no se cansaba de mirar todo lo que encontraba. James rápidamente se vistió y se fue a tomar desayuno con su prima y Jean, abajo estaban Chriss, Evan y Rachel junto a la mamá de Julianne que se habían levantado temprano, esta última les sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada, mientras ellos se sentaban con sus tres primos, los tres eran muy simpáticos y bromistas, aunque algo menores que ellos pero no mucho, mientras tomaban desayuno llegó Percy con su hijo mayor, un joven de 19 años alto delgado, de pelo rojo y corto.  
  
- Hola Hermione - saludó este  
  
- Percy, que bueno que llegaste te estábamos esperando  
  
- Julianne - susurro Jean - ¿ese es primo tuyo? - señalando al hijo de Percy  
  
- si se llama Steven ¿Por qué?  
  
- pues por que está precioso - a Jean le brillaban los ojos totalmente embobada por el joven  
  
- ¿tomaron desayuno? - preguntó Hermine a Percy y Steven  
  
- la verdad no, salimos de casa muy temprano, mi esposa fue a casa de sus padres, me dijo que no podía dejar de ir  
  
- bueno siéntense, y les preparo el desayuno  
  
Percy y Steven se sentaron, Steven se sentó al lado de Jean, la cual se puso muy roja al verlo tan cerca, siguieron sentados en la mesa y después fueron al patio a mostrarle a Jean el resto de la madriguera, todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, así que lo único que se veía era un gran campo blanco, los chicos estuvieron en el patio toda la mañana, Jean no paraba de hablar de lo lindo que le había parecido el primo de Julianne y James, e insistía en hacer preguntas sobre él  
  
- ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Qué hace? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustan? - entre muchas otras, James estaba realmente divertido ante la situación, después de almorzar salieron al patio James, Julianne, Jean, Chriss Rachel y Evan, y comenzaron una guerra de nieve en dos equipos, James, Evan y Chriss contra Jean Julianne y Rachel, no se dieron cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo y se empezó a hacer de noche, después de cenar se fueron a acostar rápidamente, la guerra de nieve los había dejado exhaustos.  
  
Cuando James subía a su dormitorio, al pasar por el de sus padres notó que ellos estaban discutiendo  
  
- ¿Y por que tienes que hacerlo? - decía Ginny muy molesta, James se sobresalto mucho, que él tuviera recuerdo sus padres nunca se habían peleado y el tono de su madre le preocupaba mucho  
  
- ya te lo dije - decía Harry también molesto  
  
- si ya me lo dijiste, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué cresta tienes en la cabeza? - Ginny se enojaba cada vez más  
  
- Ginny, ya te dije, ahora es diferente, el monstruo está muerto  
  
- pero que no te das cuenta que no quiero que entres ahí de nuevo, la última vez casi nos matan  
  
- debo hacerlo mi amor, debemos estar seguros  
  
- de lo único que quieres estar seguro es de arriesgar tu vida ¿no es cierto?  
  
- ¿de que estás hablando?  
  
- lo que pasa es que mueres de ganas de volver a tener la acción que teníamos en nuestros tiempos de Aurors ese es el problema, e inventas excusas estúpidas para ponerte en riesgo  
  
- Ginny eso es muy injusto, sabes que no lo hago por placer, teng.  
  
- sabes no digas nada más, no quiero seguir escuchándote - Ginny empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, James salió corriendo de inmediato y se encerró en su pieza, al salir su madre dio un gran portazo a la puerta de su pieza, apenas eso ocurrió, se abrió otra puerta muy cerca  
  
- Ginny, hija - dijo la abuela - ¿que ha pasado?  
  
En ese momento Ginny se puso a llorar junto a su madre, a James se le partía el corazón, no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto que sus padres pelearan, no sabía que tan grave era todo esto  
  
- calma hija - escuchaba James a través de la puerta - cuéntame que es lo que pasó  
  
- es que Harry no se da cuenta que me preocupo por él, y ha tenido la estúpida idea de volver a entrar a ese lugar maldito  
  
- vallamos a la cocina, tomemos una taza de té mientras te calmas un poco - James escuchó como su madre y su abuela bajaban las escaleras, el se sentía muy mal, y en ese momento sentía que nadie le podía ayudar.  
  
Estuvo tirado en su cama largo rato, no paraba de llorar, cuando había pasado cerca de una hora se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, era su madre que entraba a verlo al verlo llorando se acerco a su cama  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? - dijo ella muy tiernamente  
  
- es que los escuche pelear y yo.  
  
Ginny se sintió de pronto muy mal, se acababa de dar cuenta que le había ocasionado un gran dolor a su hijo, quien no entendía la situación  
  
- ¿Qué acaso ya no se quieren? - preguntó James con un hilo de voz  
  
- no hijo, lo que pasa es que me preocupo por él, y no quiero que le pase nada, pero me cuesta mucho entender que él tenga que hacer algo arriesgado, y por eso me enojé  
  
- ¿Por qué no quieres que se arriesgue?  
  
- exactamente, pero no puedo hacer nada, es algo que él debe hacer, y no debo tratar de impedirlo, ya que sé perfectamente que lo hace por nosotros  
  
- ¿Entonces no se van a separar? - preguntó James muy ingenuamente Ginny soltó una risa  
  
- No hijo, nada de eso, no hay nada que me pueda separar de tu padre - en ese momento James sintió un gran alivio, y se lanzo a abrazar a su madre - James perdóname por haberte asustado.  
  
Después de eso Ginny tapó a James quien se durmió de inmediato, tanto llorar lo había dejado muerto, Ginny se acerco a darle un beso a su hijo  
  
- Ahora iré a ver a tu papá y mañana todo será como si nunca hubiese ocurrido - le susurro al oído a su hijo que dormía plácidamente.  
  
En cuanto salió del dormitorio de James se fue al suyo en donde Harry estaba sentado en la cama muy preocupado.  
  
- hola mi amor - le dijo Ginny a Harry que no la había visto - perdóname por ponerme así, sé que debes hacerlo, es solo que me preocupo  
  
- no te preocupes Ginny no me pasara nada, no quiero hacerlo pero debo hacerlo  
  
- lo sé - ella se acerco a besar a su marido  
  
- Virginia Weasley, ¿te había dicho que cada día estas más hermosa?  
  
- si, si lo habías hecho  
  
- pues no me canso de repetirlo - después de estas palabras Harry volvió a besar a su esposa, y todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente James se despertó bastante tarde, la noche anterior estaba muy agotado, se levantó algo más relajado, pero de todas maneras seguía preocupado por sus padres, se vistió y bajo a tomar desayuno, ya todos se habían levantado y estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la nieve, al entrar en la cocina se llevó una muy agradable sorpresa, sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa, conversando muy alegremente, su madre al verlo le sonrió, se paro de la mesa y le dijo - te levantaste muy tarde hoy día - ella estaba muy alegre - ¿quieres comer algo?  
  
- si, gracias - él estaba muy feliz de ver que sus padres ya estaban bien, se fue a sentar al lado de su padre que también estaba muy contento  
  
- ¿Cómo dormiste hijo? - dijo Harry cuando James se sentó a su lado  
  
- bien papá, gracias - en eso entraron Julianne y Jean a la cocina, venían muy divertidas y llenas de nieve  
  
- James - dijo Jean - por fin despertaste, tú mamá nos dijo que te despertáramos - las dos se sentaron en la mesa a hacerle compañía. Aquel día era 24 de Diciembre, así que todos trabajaban arduamente en tener la madriguera lista para noche buena, tenían un gran pino con muchas luces que se movían, y angelitos que daban vuelta a su alrededor, una gran estrella iluminaba el cielo sobre la madriguera, Ginny, Hermione y la abuela preparaban la cena, los niños seguían jugando, y el resto decoraba la casa, era un ambiente muy agradable. A la hora de la cena todos se reunieron a cenar en el comedor de la casa, tenían un gran pavo al horno, con todos los acompañamientos que se puedan imaginar, y todo tipo de ensaladas y bebidas, fue una cena muy linda, James seguía muy feliz de que sus padres no estuvieran enojados, Jean seguía mirando a Steven y susurrándole a Julianne cada maravilla que hacía, decía o comía, Julianne se divertía mucho frente a los comentarios de su amiga, fue una comida muy divertida para todos, la abuela, Ginny y Hermione recibieron todo tipo de elogios por la cena. Cuando terminaron de cenar, el abuelo Arthur, Percy y Harry tuvieron que irse ya que debían estar presentes en un acto de navidad que realizaba el ministerio, el resto pasó al living a conversar y reírse un rato, los chicos en cambio se fueron a jugar a las escondidas en el patio, no era muy difícil esconderse, simplemente se tiraban a la nieve y se enterraban, así que el trabajo del que buscaba se hacía realmente difícil, jugaron un buen rato y después se fueron a acostar todos muy ansiosos de que amaneciera rápido para poder abrir regalos. Como siempre ocurre cuando uno quiere que la noche pase rápido, se hace interminable, James casi no pudo dormir, incluso sintió a su padre cuando llegó muy tarde junto a Percy y al abuelo, de pronto entraron en su dormitorio Julianne y Jean, quienes tampoco podían dormir, empezaron a conversar de lo bien que lo habían pasado en la madriguera, y Jean no paraba de hablar de Steven, de su sonrisa, de su pelo, en realidad de todo, estuvieron casi una hora, hasta que Jean empezó a caerse de sueño, y entonces las dos volvieron a su habitación, después de eso James pasó un rato más despierto y después por fin se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente despertó muy emocionado, se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación, en ese momento estaban saliendo también Julianne y Jean de su pieza, los tres bajaron muy emocionados la escalera hacia donde estaba el árbol de navidad, este estaba lleno de regalos de todos los tamaños, separados por persona, los padres de Jean se habían encargado de que los de ella llegaran durante la noche a la madriguera, posiblemente por medio de lechuzas. Era una hermosa mañana, afuera se podía ver la nieve caer, James pensó que debía hacer mucho frío, por suerte toda la casa se mantenía caliente gracias a una chimenea mágica que había en el living, James rápidamente cogió uno de los regalos para él, era de sus padres, lo abrió a toda prisa, dentro había una vieja capa de color gris plateado, el sabía perfectamente lo que era, era la capa invisible de su padre, rápidamente se la puso encima, Jean gritó muy fuerte cuando vio que James desaparecía  
  
- Cálmate - le dijo Julianne con toda tranquilidad - solo está invisible  
  
Jean se acerco al sitio en donde estaba James y empezó a estirar la mano para tratar de encontrarlo cuando por fin lo encontró dijo  
  
- vaya, esto es genial  
  
En ese momento James se sacó la capa  
  
- guau, esta capa es magnifica, mi papá siempre me ha hablado de ella, era de mi abuelo cuando aún vivía - James no podía contener la emoción de tener por fin la capa de su padre, en eso se escucho una voz desde la puerta  
  
- veo que ya están aquí - eran Harry y Ron quienes acababan de bajar y se unían a los niños  
  
- y veo que ya viste la capa - dijo Harry a James  
  
- si papá - le decía muy emocionado, está genial  
  
- me alegro que te guste, creo que te será de utilidad, yo ya no la necesito.  
  
Julianne habría el regalo que le habían hecho sus padres, este contenía una hermosa colección de muñecas de porcelana que Julianne había querido desde que tenía uso de razón, eran muy preciosas, y todas se movían y hablaban, Julianne corrió a abrazar a su padre en señal de agradecimiento.  
  
Jean por su parte recibió unos vestidos muy lindos, James no se imaginaba a su amiga vistiendo algo tan formal, de a poco empezaron a aparecer el resto de los Weasley, todos muy emocionados abriendo regalos, todos además recibieron un chaleco de lana hecho por la abuela Molly, eso también era una tradición en la familia.  
  
Después de abrir regalos pasaron a tomar desayuno, era un gran desayuno, lleno de todo tipo de cosas, la abuela se había esforzado mucho para tener todo tipo de cosas, pasteles, tortas y las mejores variedades de mermeladas que se pudieran hacer.  
  
El resto del día estuvieron en la casa viendo todos los regalos que habían recibido, James estaba fascinado con la capa, si bien la había visto en acción muchas veces no se cansaba de mirase al espejo para ver como desaparecía, Jean se probo algunos de sus vestidos y trataba de ver si podía impresionar a Steven, pero él no le hacía mucho caso, después de varios intentos desistió y guardó sus vestidos para una mejor ocasión, Ginny le había regalado a Harry un estuche nuevo para la varita, junto con un nuevo mango de oro, la varita se veía muy elegante, Harry no se cansaba de verla, el día pasó muy rápido así como el resto de las vacaciones, sin darse cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en la estación King Cross para coger el expreso Hogwarts y volver al colegio, en la estación estaba Frank con sus padres, se veía muy feliz, y tenía en sus brazos un hermoso gato color naranja.  
  
- Hola Frank - dijo James al verlo - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?  
  
- excelentes - respondió él - mira te presento a Luna - dijo mientras le mostraba a la hermosa gata, se notaba que no tenía más de tres meses, era muy juguetona y tierna, de inmediato Jean se lanzó encima de la gata para apreciarla  
  
- déjame cargarla - insistía con unos ojos de extrema ternura  
  
- está bien toma  
  
Jean cogió a la gata y le hizo mucho cariño, a Luna no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, Julianne también miraba a Luna y le tocaba la barriga para jugar con ella  
  
- es muy linda - dijo Julianne  
  
- si lo es, me la regalaron mis padres, es un amor, bueno creo que es hora de abordar el tren o nos quedaremos abajo  
  
- tienes razón - dijo James, se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus padres para despedirse, eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, los iba a extrañar muchísimo, Ginny al ver la cara de su hijo le tranquilizó  
  
- Calma James nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que piensas, tu padre tiene que atender unos asunto en Hogwarts y yo iré con él  
  
Al escuchar eso James recordó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el colegió, esos dos sujetos misteriosos ya habían obtenido dos de las cuatro reliquias de Slythering, y lo más probable es que su padre valla al colegio para tratar de encontrar la tercera.  
  
- ¿Qué asuntos? - preguntó James para ver si atrapaba a su madre volando bajo y le sacaba alguna respuesta, por desgracia para él su madre no era tan despistada  
  
- nada que te interese saber hijo, ahora sube al tren  
  
- Adiós hijo - dijo Harry - nos veremos pronto - le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, después James abrazó a su madre y subió al tren.  
  
Los cuatro se despedían haciendo señas por las ventanas, hasta que el tren tomó una cuerva y se perdió de vista. Fueron a buscar un compartimiento vació en el cual sentarse los cuatro, al encontrarlo empezaron a comentar las vacaciones, Frank se reía mucho con los cuentos de Jean, ella no paraba de mencionar a Steven a cada rato, después James le mostró a su amigo la capa invisible que había recibido, Frank estaba muy impresionado cuando la vio, el viaje fue muy ameno, no paraban de contar todo lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, de pronto Frank dijo  
  
- he averiguado algo sobre el lugar en el que van a buscar el tercer objeto  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Julianne algo preocupada  
  
- Le hice unas preguntas a mi papá y me dijo algo muy interesante, me dijo que tú papá - dijo mirando a James - puede hablar Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes, y que por eso es el único que puede abrir la cámara de los secretos  
  
- ¿La cámara de los secretos? - repitió Jean sin entender mucho de lo que estaban hablando  
  
- así es, esa cámara fue creada por Salazar Slythering, para ser el albergue de un monstruo, el cual solo podría ser controlado por su verdadero heredero - al ver la cara de terror de Jean y Julianne se apresuró a continuar - afortunadamente el monstruo fue destruido hace años, pero lo más probable es que ese sea el lugar en donde piensan buscar el casco, y por eso necesitan a tu papá  
  
- tiene sentido, y eso explica por que mi mamá se volvió como loca cuando supo que mi papá tenía que ir ahí  
  
- ¿ves? - Dijo Frank - todo calza  
  
- ¿pero que podemos hacer? - dijo Julianne  
  
- por el momento esperar a que el papá de James logre encontrar el casco antes que los ladrones, si lo encuentran estaremos a salvo, ya no se podrá llevar a cabo el ritual.  
  
- entonces debemos confiar en mi papá - dijo finalmente James  
  
- exactamente  
  
Después de la conversación todos estaban más callados, les preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera ocurrir si Harry fallara, el resto del viaje estuvieron en ese estado, pero no fue mucho rato ya que en poco tiempo llegaron a la estación en Hogsmeade, en donde los esperaban los carruajes para llevarlos al colegio.  
  
Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 7 ojala les guste, y por favor dejen reviews  
  
Kathy : sobre Remus te informo que difícilmente aparecerá en este fic, si escribo una segunda parte te garantizo que aparece, pero de momento no tengo mucho espacio para él  
  
En el próximo capitulo, Harry, Sirius y un grupo de Aurors entran en la cámara de los secretos en busca del casco de Slythering, pero dentro de la cámara tendrán que enfrentar toda la fuerza del enemigo, ¿lograrán derrotarlo o será esta su última batalla?, o quizás ninguna de las dos 


	8. la camara de los secretos

Capitulo 8: La cámara de los secretos  
  
Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad durante la semana siguiente, Snape nuevamente les hacía la vida imposible, tratando por todos los medios de encontrar alguna forma de castigarlos, nuevamente Frank se levanta muy tarde, lo único que no se había normalizado era Jean que seguía hablando de Steven como si fuera una especie de súper héroe o algo así, faltaba una semana para el partido de Griffindor contra Ravenclaw, por lo que James empezaba nuevamente a ponerse nervioso.  
  
Las prácticas de Quiditch eran todas las noches, así que James quedaba muerto y llegaba a su habitación solo a acostarse y dormir, por suerte para él Frank le explicaba todas las materias que pasaban y así no se atrasaba mucho, por desgracia Sirius había salido de Hogwarts hacía tres días y por los rumores no iba a volver en toda la semana, al parecer su hija se había enfermado.  
  
Sirius era viudo, su esposa murió hacia ya 8 años, por lo que el solo tuvo que cuidar a su hija, mientras el estaba en el colegio, ella se quedaba con Remus Lupin, uno de sus mejores amigos, él siempre estaba muy preocupado de lo que le pasara a su hija, así que era de esperarse que si ella estaba enferma se fuera inmediatamente hacía la casa de su amigo.  
  
En parte la ausencia de Sirius le ocasionaba cierta intranquilidad, y lo que más le molestaba era que Snape lo estuviera reemplazando, por lo tanto ahora tenía dos ramos llenos de tareas, lo que lo dejaba muy mal para sus prácticas.  
  
Julianne por su parte asistía a todas las prácticas junto con Jean, les gustaba mucho ver como se preparaban para el partido, si le ganaban Ravenclaw, ya estarían a un paso de ganar la copa de las casas, Ravenclaw había derrotado a Slythering 190 - 100, James se veía mucho más seguro que la vez pasada, los nervios ya no estaban tan locos como la primera vez, faltaban solo dos noches para el juego, James estaba algo nervioso así que empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, de pronto se detuvo en su baúl y empezó a revisarlo en busca de alguna cosa que lo pudiera distraer, entonces encontró la capa invisible que sus padres le habían regalado, no se había acordado de ella para nada en todo el tiempo que había estado de nuevo en el colegio, las prácticas y las tareas no le daban tiempo de acordarse de muchas cosas.  
  
Quiso salir a dar una vuelta por el colegio, trato de decirle a Frank que lo acompañara pero este dormía muy placidamente, se puso la capa y salió de la sala común.  
  
Sentía una cierta excitación al salir de esa forma de la sala común, sabía perfectamente que estaba estrictamente prohibido salir de la sala común a esas horas de la noche, pero se sentía muy deseoso de dar un paseo nocturno, no tenía rumbo fijo, solo daba vueltas.  
  
Una de esas vueltas lo llevo a la puerta principal del colegio, era raro encontrarla tan silenciosa y vacía, normalmente siempre había estudiantes que pasaban por ahí para ir al comedor o para ir al patio, o a cualquier parte, en eso la directora Mcgonagall apareció en la entrada, James se sobresalto mucho ante el miedo de ser descubierto, pero recordó que ella no podía verlo.  
  
La directora se dirigió hacía la puerta principal, cuando la abrió había un hombre alto de tenebrosa apariencia, cubierto con una túnica negra.  
  
- Bienvenido Sirius - Dijo la directora  
  
- Muchas gracias Minerva, disculpa la hora.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso - interrumpió la directora - ¿Cómo está Sophia?  
  
¿Sophia?, se preguntó James, debía de ser el nombre de la hija de Sirius, al escuchar ese nombre se acordó de su compañera del equipo de Quiditch que tenía el mismo nombre  
  
- está bien, no era nada grave  
  
- me alegro mucho, si no me equivoco ella ingresará en el colegio el próximo año ¿cierto?  
  
- si, así es - la directora y Sirius empezaron a caminar de forma muy lenta y formal  
  
- ¿Te comunicaste con Harry? - dijo la directora cambiando de tema  
  
- Si, entraremos durante el partido de Quiditch de Griffindor  
  
- excelente, ya no podemos seguir aplazando esto, debemos encontrar el casco lo antes posible, ¿tiene alguna pista de quien pueda estar detrás de esto?  
  
- Aunque no lo diga sospecha de Malfoy, como era de esperarse, pero no creo que él este implicado en esto, sería demasiado arriesgado considerando todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho por desvincular a su familia de las artes oscuras  
  
- tienes razón, debemos seguir investigando  
  
James se sobresalto mucho con la conversación, por un lado estaba feliz de que Sirius hubiese vuelto al colegio, pero ya casi había logrado no pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con Slythering, un miedo interno empezó a crecer en él, decidió volver a la sala común, al pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda se sentía mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando salió de ella, aparte del partido ahora le preocupaba que su papá tuviera que entrar en la cámara de los secretos en busca del casco de Slythering, se sentó un rato al lado del fuego, de pronto se percató de una silueta que estaba tendida en otro de los sillones.  
  
- ¿Patrice? - Dijo James sorprendido de ver a su amiga tendida en la sala común - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
- eeeeh. lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y quise venir a calentarme al fuego  
  
James se paró y se fue a sentar a su lado  
  
- yo tampoco podía dormir muy bien, el partido me tiene algo nervioso.  
  
- no te preocupes por eso, de seguro que les va a ir súper bien, han entrenado harto.  
  
- Gracias  
  
Los dos quedaron en silencio un rato mirando el fuego, hasta que Patrice empezó a quedarse dormida, entonces James le dijo que se fuera a su cama, el hizo lo mismo, le costo bastante conciliar el sueño, pero luego de un rato quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Sin que James se diera cuenta ya era el día del partido, se sentía muy nervioso, para su desgracia ese día le tocaba Pociones y luego Historia de la magia, así que por si sus nervios no fueran pocos, tuvo que soportar a Snape, quien disfruto mucho con la torpeza que tenía James debido a sus nervios, luego de quitarle 20 puntos a Griffindor, la clase terminó, lo cual no era especialmente gratificante ya que todavía debían soportar Historia de la magia, que aunque el profesor no estuviera tratando de perjudicarlos, era excesivamente aburrido.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo James corrió al comedor como si supiera que se iba a encontrar con un a gran sorpresa, sus amigos lo siguieron sin saber que era lo que lo tenía tan entusiasmado, cuando llegaron al comedor en este habían unos cuantos alumnos que ya habían llegado, James empezó a buscar con la mirada entre la multitud, de a poco la expresión de emoción de James se fue borrando de su rostro.  
  
En eso vio a la directora McGonagall que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal junto con Sirius Black, James tuvo un presentimiento y la siguió, cuando se abrió la puerta del castillo, James se emociono mucho al ver a sus padres del otro lado  
  
- ¡Papá, Mamá! - gritó James mientras corría hacia ellos  
  
- Hola hijo - dijeron ellos mientras lo abrazaban  
  
- Ha pasado bastante tiempo Minerva - dijo Harry a la directora  
  
- Así es Harry, ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
- bastante bien, Sirius, ¿Qué alegría volver a verte?  
  
- lo mismo digo Harry, pero por favor pasen estamos listos para el almuerzo  
  
- excelente, me muero de hambre  
  
Detrás de Harry entraron seis hombres con túnica blanca, todas iguales, con una insignia en forma de fénix en el pecho, James reconoció inmediatamente los trajes ellos eran Aurors.  
  
Durante el almuerzo James estaba muy preocupado, la presencia de seis Aurors en el colegio era preocupante, solo podía significar que la cámara de los secretos era un lugar muy peligroso, aunque trató de tranquilizarse recordando la preocupación de su madre y la discusión que habían tenido y pensó que quizás todos esos Aurors, eran solo para tranquilizar a su mamá, si eso debía ser.  
  
Había muchos rumores sobre lo que pasaba en el colegio, la presencia de seis Aurors no pasaba inadvertida por los estudiantes, algunos decían que había un mortífago en el colegio, otros que buscaban un muerto dentro del castillo, James se divirtió escuchando todos los comentarios que surgían, hasta que alguien mencionó el partido y James se volvió a poner nervioso, odiaba esa sensación de nerviosismo, pero ya solo faltaban 3 horas para el partido, el resto de la tarde transcurrió muy lentamente, en una de sus vueltas por el castillo previas al partido James y su padre pasaron por fuera de la enfermería, la puerta estaba abierta y pudieron ver a una niña en una de las camas, era Patrice  
  
- ¿Patrice? - Dijo James sorprendido y algo asustado al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
- Nada grave, al parecer me resfrié un poco - la voz de Patrice dejaba ver que tenía la garganta muy obstruida - estaré bien en poco tiempo, pero no podré ir a ver el partido, perdóname  
  
- no te preocupes, tú mejórate mejor y así no me asusto tanto, papá ella es Patrice una miga mía.  
  
- mucho Gusto Patrice - dijo cordialmente Harry  
  
- Igualmente señor Potter  
  
Estuvieron un rato junto a Patrice y luego Harry se fue a preparar para el partido  
  
- Cuídate mucho - decía Ginny a su marido mientras lo besaba  
  
- No te preocupes mi vida estaremos a salvo, además Sirius nos va a acompañar, ahora vete a la cancha a ver el juego  
  
- Está bien, nos vemos luego  
  
- Bueno - Dijo Harry a Sirius y los seis Aurors - Vamos a lo que vinimos, los ocho salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso.  
  
James ya tenía el uniforme puesto, sus compañeros estaban listos también, ya casi era el momento de que empezara el partido  
  
- muy bien equipo - dijo Cedric a sus compañeros - si ganamos esta estaremos a un paso de ganar el campeonato, así que esfuércense mucho y den lo mejor de sí  
  
- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros - la voz de Sean Jones se escuchaba por todo el campo - esta tarde tendremos un partido muy emocionante entre Griffindor y Ravenclaw, los integrantes del equipo de Griffindor son los cazadores Sophia Starking, Jim Lee y Cedric Saline, los golpeadores Vincent Drake y Michael Sumers, y su guardián Ray Wood.  
  
Harry, Sirius y los Aurors, entraron en uno de los baños de mujeres del castillo, ese baño solía estar siempre desocupado ya que Mirtle la llorona vivía ahí, por suerte para Harry ella no estaba en ese momento en el baño, eso le alivio mucho, no quería tener que encontrarse con ella, la consideraba una verdadera lata.  
  
En el baño habían muchos lavamanos que formaban un circulo, Harry se acerco a ellos y pronunció unas palabras, que nadie podía entender, más que palabras eran silbidos, Harry estaba hablando en Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes, de pronto los lavamanos empezaron a separarse uno del otro, y uno de ellos se enterró, dejando al descubierto la primera puerta a la cámara de los secretos  
  
- Y empieza el partido damas y caballeros, Ravenclaw tiene la Quafle, los cazadores realizan un muy lindo juego de pases, va a lanzar, el guardián de Griffindor se prepara para interceptar, pero que es eso, ha sido un pase, y anotan, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw  
  
Harry guió al resto del grupo por el gran agujero que había ahora en el baño, en el fondo de este estaba lleno huesos, estaban en una gran cueva, los huesos en el suelo le daban una ambientación especialmente tétrica, avanzaron a través de la cueva hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, redonda como la de una bóveda de banco, la puerta tenía muchas serpientes de metal que adornaban la puerta  
  
- Santo Dios - exclamo Sirius, este lugar es impresionante  
  
- espera a que entremos - le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta y volvía pronunciar palabras en Parsel, una serpiente empezó a recorrer el borde de la puerta, era una imagen muy aterradora.  
  
Cuando la serpiente recorrió completamente la puerta, esta se abrió.  
  
- Griffindor está teniendo serios problemas en este partido, ya van 40 a 10 y no se ve que puedan hacer mucho por detener a la ofensiva de Ravenclaw, vamos Griffindor pónganse las pilas.  
  
James estaba un poco preocupado por como iba el partido, definitivamente debía encontrar la snitch lo antes posible, antes que Hank el buscador de Ravenclaw lo hiciera, pero no había ni rastro de ella  
  
Cuando la gran puerta se abrió Harry junto al resto del grupo entraron en la cámara de los secretos, Harry sintió un miedo instintivo al recordar sus experiencias pasadas, dentro el aire estaba muy viciado, la cámara era gigante, por los lados había una especie de alcantarillas, y frente a ellos un gran pasillo a cuyos costados se alzaban muchas estatuas de cabezas de serpientes, al final del pasillo se podía ver una gran estatua, junto con los restos de una gran serpiente.  
  
Los ocho magos se acercaron a la serpiente, no era cualquier serpiente, era un basilisco, una serpiente muy peligrosa a la cual Harry había matado cuando tenía doce años - los cuerpos de los Basiliscos tardan siglos en descomponerse - dijo Sirius examinando el cuerpo de la serpiente - resulta impresionante que hallas podido derrotar este monstruo y vivir para contarlo  
  
- no me recuerdes la experiencia por favor, entremos en la alcantarilla y empecemos a buscar  
  
James seguía buscando la snitch, el resultado del partido era 70-40 a favor de Ravenclaw  
  
- Este es un partido muy emocionante damas y caballeros, pese a que no ha habido rastro de la snitch los cazadores están dando un grandioso espectáculo, los golpeadores de ambos equipos se están esforzando mucho, Jim lleva la Quafle, Pero es interceptado por Robert, Jim no se deja intimidar y lanza un pase hacia Sophia, se prepara a disparar. no pude ser esa bludger por poco le saca la mano, la Quafle ha caído en manos de Ravenclaw, se mueven muy rápido, lanza y. excelente atrapada de Wood, sin duda un gran Guardian  
  
- Sean - dijo la directora McGonagall - no por que Sirius no esté te voy a permitir que seas imparcial en el juego  
  
- No se preocupe directora, el partido se reanuda Cedric tiene la Quafle, la defensa de Ravenclaw se lanza contra él, pero da un pase a Sophia, ella avanza, nuevamente Robert va en su contra, pasa a Jim y anota excelente jugada de Griffindor, aunque aún siguen en desventaja, pero ya se recuperarán y ganarán el partido  
  
- Sean, si sigues te quitaré el micrófono  
  
Las alcantarillas de la cámara eran tétricas y húmedas, los recuerdos atacaban a Harry a cada minuto, se empezaba sentir incomodo en ese lugar, la humedad y desolación eran muy fuertes, aún no había rastro del casco, los seis Aurors y Sirius seguían buscando cuartos secretos en cada roca  
  
- Estas bien Harry, te noto algo pálido  
  
- Este lugar me agobia, siento tinieblas en todas partes, como si algo nos quisiera atacar y espera el momento oportuno para hacerlo  
  
- Vamos Harry estás algo paranoico, lo único que había en este lugar era el basilisco, y está bien muerto por allá  
  
- Quizás tengas razón, tanto tiempo inactivo me ha vuelto más cobarde - ambos rieron, aunque Harry tenía una risa forzada.  
  
Una vez que revisaron todo ese sector de las alcantarillas, volvieron al lado de la puerta de la cámara de los secretos, pero cuando Harry dirigió la mirada hacia la gran estatua de delante vio una figura parada frente a la estatua  
  
- ¿Quién está ahí? - Grito Harry a la persona que se encontraba frente a la estatua dándoles la espalda.  
  
Aquella persona no parecía estar muy preocupada por responderles  
  
- Identifíquese - gritó uno de los Aurors, la silueta empezó a girar para quedar de frente al grupo, estaba cubierta por una capa negra que le tapaba el rostro además estaba a unos 40 metros por lo que no podían saber quien era, pese a la distancia pudieron notar que era una persona pequeña, no más de un metro y 40 centímetros, tenía una capa negra que le cubría el rostro, y en sus manos sostenía un bastón de madera que en la punta superior adoptaba la forma de una serpiente, cuando Harry vio el báculo se sobresalto mucho, sin duda no era un amigo quien estaba frente a ellos.  
  
Los Aurors decidieron acercarse y someter a este individuo, pero como si lo estuviera esperando, movió el báculo apuntando al grupo, de inmediato los dos Aurors que estaban más afuera del grupo salieron expulsados hacia atrás por una fuerza extraña.  
  
- La nueva estrategia de Saline está dando resultados, con esa anotación ya están empatados a 90, pero aún no veo rastro de la snitch.  
  
En las graderías, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, tanto por el partido por como le estaría yendo a Harry en la cámara de los secretos.  
  
- Tranquila tía Ginny, James se sabe cuidar muy bien  
  
- Gracias querida, ojalá tengas razón  
  
El público estaba hecho una furia, el partido estaba muy emocionante, los dos equipos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, James seguía paseándose por la cancha en busca de la snitch, en ese momento en que estaban empatados toda la responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros, fue en ese momento que pudo ver el resplandor de la snitch, sin dudarlo se lanzó en su búsqueda y Hank iba tras él  
  
Harry y todos los que lo acompañaban sacaron sus varitas y tomaron posición de batalla  
  
- Expeliarmus - gritaron Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo, de las varitas de ambos salieron rayos en dirección a su adversario, pero este con un movimiento de su báculo detuvo los ataques formando una especie de esfera a su alrededor  
  
Los demás Aurors se dirigían hacía su enemigo, este no parecía muy preocupado por la embestida, volvió a apuntarles con el báculo y los cuatro salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, todos caían inconscientes, solo quedaban en pie Sirius y Harry.  
  
Los dos lanzaron distintos hechizos contra su adversario, pero este los contenía todos - Maldición - se quejaba Sirius, no hay forma de que podamos atacarlo, rechaza todos nuestros ataques  
  
- tengo una idea, da la vuelta por las alcantarillas, mientras yo lo distraigo tu lo atacas por detrás sin que se de cuenta  
  
- está bien pero ten cuidado  
  
Sirius corrió hacia la alcantarilla, mientras que Harry enfrentaba al extraño, este movió su báculo, Harry en una rápida reacción se movió hacia su izquierda, viendo con dificultad como un rayo pasaba cerca de su rostro, con su varita trataba de atacar al enemigo, pero todo era inútil, a un movimiento de el báculo su ataque quedaba sin efecto.  
  
Harry siguió con su intento de detener a su enemigo, pero todo era inútil, por suerte él era lo bastante rápido para esquivar sus ataques, en eso la silueta de Sirius apareció por detrás del extraño, este no lo había visto, Sirius apunto con su varita y un rayo salió ella, justo en ese momento, el extraño se dio vuelta y apuntó a Sirius con ella, una ráfaga de luz muy delgada salió del báculo, atravesó el rayo que Sirius había lanzado destruyéndolo y luego impactando a Sirius, este dio un gran grito de dolor al tiempo que caía inconsciente al suelo  
  
- SIRIUS - gritó Harry al ver a su padrino cayendo, ese momento de descuido fue muy bien usado por su enemigo quien lo ataco y lo dejó en el suelo paralizado  
  
James volaba a toda velocidad detrás de la snitch, Hank lo seguía muy de cerca, el público estaba que se desmayaba de la emoción, Ginny se tapaba los ojos para no mirar el peligro que corría su hijo, la snitch escapaba lo más rápido que podía, James estaba muy concentrado en la persecución, sintió que Hank comenzaba a estar a la misma altura que él, los dos estaban a solo unos centímetros de la snitch, siguiéndola a casi 200 kilómetros por hora.  
  
- Esto está que arde señoras y señores, los dos están encima de la snitch, vamos James tu puedes  
  
- Sean, cuantas veces te tengo que decir  
  
- Lo siento directora, esto puede terminar en cualquier momento la tensión está al máximo, los cazadores ya dejaron de jugar, solo observan a los buscadores que realizan una gran persecución  
  
- Muero de ganas por matarte en este mismo momento Harry Potter, por suerte para ti no me sirves muerto, arruinaría todos mis planes - Harry pudo escuchar una voz que parecía femenina, pero muy siniestra, le resultaba conocida, pero no sabía de donde  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Potter, ahora ya tengo el casco, solo me falta el libro y todo estará listo, el caballero negro volverá a la vida y con eso podré traer de vuelta a mi eterno amo y señor  
  
- ¿Voldemort? ¿Quieres revivir a Voldemort?  
  
- Veo que eres inteligente Potter, el señor oscuro volverá y esta vez nada podrá detenerlo, ya no está ese viejo inútil para que se sacrifique por ti, disfrutare viendo como lentamente acabo con tu familia partiendo por tu hijo  
  
- No te atrevas a acercarte a él me oíste  
  
- me temo que ya lo he hecho - respondió burlonamente mientras se sacaba la capa que cubría su cabeza  
  
- ¿Qué? No puede ser, pero es imposible.  
  
- supongo que nunca lo sabrás  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Obliviate - esas fueron las últimas palabras que Harry y el resto del grupo escucharon antes de quedar completamente inconscientes  
  
-AAAAHHHHHHHH - un fuerte grito hizo que todo el público quedara mudo, James sentía que la cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle, perdió el control de su escoba y se calló de ella, cuando impacto con el suelo, el caos se apoderó de las tribunas, todos corrían hacia James quien lejos de estar inconsciente, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo agarrándose la frente con ambas manos  
  
- Hijo - Gritaba Ginny que estaba ya al lado de James - ¿que te pasa? James por favor háblame hijo - James no paraba de gritar - Por favor que alguien venga a ayudarlo  
  
- ¿Dónde está Pomfrey? - preguntó la directora  
  
- no sé - respondió la profesora Figg - iré por ella de inmediato  
  
- abran paso - dijo una persona del público, soy doctor  
  
- por favor doctor ayúdelo - James no paraba de gritar estaba completamente en shock, no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba  
  
- muy bien, tendré que anestesiarlo para que pare el dolor - el doctor sacó de su maleta una poción he hizo que James se la tomara, de inmediato este dejo de gritar y se quedo dormido - ahora llevémoslo a la enfermería.  
  
La profesora Figg volvía corriendo donde la Directora  
  
- Minerva - gritaba ella muy exaltada - Pomfrey está, está.  
  
- Calma Arabella, dime que pasa  
  
- Pomfrey está muerta - el rostro de la directora se volvió de pronto muy angustiado y algo nervioso  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo Arabella?  
  
- La encontré cerca de la enfermería, no tiene pulso, está muerta  
  
- El pánico creció nuevamente entre los presentes, nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando  
  
- Prefectos, guíen a todos los estudiantes al gran comedor y después directo a sus habitaciones, no quiero que nadie salga de ahí  
  
- Directora por favor deje que nos quedemos cerca de James - suplicó Julianne, junto a Frank y Jean  
  
- Lo siento niños pero por hoy día deberán volver a sus salas comunes  
  
- pero Directora tenemos que estar con James - reprocho Frank, Jean a su lado estaba lloraba mientras veía a James  
  
- sin peros Longbotton, por hoy no pueden hacer nada  
  
Frank se enojo mucho con la respuesta de la directora, pero ella no hizo caso de esto.  
  
- Directora McGonagall - dijo de pronto el médico - me llamo Marcus Saline, si desea me puedo hacer cargo de la enfermería y de averiguar la causa de la muerte de la enfermera mientras encuentran un reemplazo  
  
- muchísimas gracias señor Saline, necesitamos su ayuda en estos momentos, llevaron a James hacía la enfermería mientras todos los alumnos se iban hacia el comedor a cenar  
  
La cena fue muy tensa, en el gran comedor había un silencio desesperante, todos estaban muy sobresaltados con lo que había pasado, Jean no paraba de llorar, estaba demasiado preocupada por James, cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a la sala común, Jean, Frank y Julianne se sentaron en un sillón, Frank y Julianne trataban inútilmente de consolar a Jean, pero ella seguía llorando.  
  
Patrice se sobresaltó mucho cuando vio llegar a tanta gente a la enfermería, cuando vio a James se asusto mucho  
  
- ¿Qué le paso a James? - preguntó ella muy preocupada  
  
- no lo sabemos aún, pero sufrió de un dolor de cabeza monstruoso mientras estaba en el juego - respondió el doctor  
  
- ¿Dónde esta la señora Pomfrey? - Preguntó ella - ya es hora de que me tome mi medicamento  
  
- lo siento mucho - dijo la directora - pero la señora Pomfrey murió hace un rato Patrice se desplomó en su cama  
  
- ¿Qué? - sollozó ella  
  
- aún no sabemos como pasó pero lo sabremos luego  
  
- Que raro - dijo de pronto el doctor  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Ginny y todos los que estaban ahí dirigieron sus miradas al doctor  
  
- todo indica que su hijo no tiene absolutamente nada, está completamente sano  
  
- ¿Qué? - corearon todos  
  
- pero Doctor ¿De que está hablando?  
  
- su hijo no presenta rasgos de ninguna enfermedad, y el examen indica que tampoco fue atacado  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Harry entró muy exaltado a la enfermería - Minerva que le pasó a mi hijo  
  
- Cálmate por favor Harry - le dijo la directora - James está bien, el doctor lo está revisando  
  
- ¿es cierto lo de Pomfrey?  
  
- por desgracia si, aún no sabemos que fue lo que pasó pero el doctor lo averiguara en cuanto estabilice a tu hijo  
  
- por ahora no puedo hacer nada por el joven Potter, como ya dije lo más probable es que cuando despierte ya no sienta nada, ahora veré el cuerpo de la señora Pomfrey  
  
- ¿Qué pasó en la cámara Harry? - dijo la directora alejándose de Patrice  
  
- no encontramos nada, el casco no estaba en la cámara como sospechábamos  
  
- eso complica las cosas, contábamos con que el casco estaría en nuestro poder  
  
- Amor - dijo Ginny muy preocupada - ¿No paso nada malo dentro de la cámara?  
  
- No Ginny, no había nada de que preocuparse dentro de ella, el basilisco está muerto y su cuerpo aún está ahí - Harry abrazó y beso a su esposa para tranquilizarla - no te preocupes, James estará bien, no me iré de aquí hasta que no hallamos resuelto el misterio, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente Minerva  
  
- Por supuesto que no, además podrás ser de mucha ayuda en el colegio  
  
- Si tú te quedas me sentiré mejor - dijo Ginny  
  
El doctor se acercó a la directora  
  
- La señora Pomfrey ha sufrido de un ataque cardíaco, al parecer ya había tenido rastros de malestares cardíacos  
  
- si, hace medio año que empezó con problemas al corazón - dijo la directora  
  
- lo bueno es que no sufrio mucho, la muerte fue bastante rápida  
  
- muchas gracias por todo doctor - le dijo la directora  
  
En la sala común de Griffindor ya solo quedaban Frank, Jean y Julianne, Jean se había quedado dormida profundamente, tanto llorar la había dejado sin energías, en ese momento Julianne se rompió  
  
- ¿Y si le pasó algo malo a James? - decía mientras empezaba a llorar, había tenido que aguantar las lagrimas para apoyar a su amiga, pero todo ese valor se había transformado en miedo de un momento para otro  
  
- no te preocupes, él estará bien  
  
- es que me preocupa tanto - Julianne seguía llorando, Frank se paró y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo muy fuerte  
  
- tranquila, ya veras que a tu primo no le entran hechizos, ahora vamos a la cama, te acompaño hasta tu pieza para dejar a Jean en su cama  
  
- está bien vamos.  
  
Frank dejó a Jean sobre su cama, la tapo con una manta, se despidió de Julianne y se fue a acostar, el también estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero logró despejar su mente y se quedó dormido. 


End file.
